The Dragon Emperors New School (DISCONTINUED)
by Destructorbolt
Summary: Ryo Hagane has declared that since the majority of all the bladers are still teens, they need proper education, and has enrolled them in school. However, entering an almost normal school scenario will be tough for some of them, and Ryuga isn't looking forward to it at all... (There is still beyblading, don't worry) (Rated T because of language and violence in later chapter)
1. The Day Things Changed

**(A/N)So, I decided in my dwindling spare time to create this story. I like Ryuga, so I decided to write a story focused around him in school with the rest of the cast. You'll have to be forgiving of bad grammar and stuff, seeing as this is my first story, and please forgive the fact that all these people from different countries are all at the one school. I also am from New Zealand, so I use that form of English (mum instead of mom, stuff like that). Also, constructive criticism is nice, but don't tear my work apart without reason. With all that said, here's the first chapter. I will update this when I can.**

"This is such a waste of time" Ryuga muttered. Somehow, the irritating green haired kid had managed to drag him to the WBBA headquarters."Come on Ryuga! Gingkas dad asked us all to come!" Kenta said. Ryuga sighed.  
"Listen kid, the knowledge that the ginger idiot and his annoying crew will all be there is not making me any more eager to come along" he snarled. Kenta just shook his head and kept on walking. Eventually, they made it into Ryo Hagane's new office. Ryuga scanned the crowd. Gingka, Kyoya, Benkei, Madoka, Masamune, Tsubasa, King, Julian and Ryuto were just a few of the faces in the crowd. In other words, almost everyone who annoyed him was in the room. Ryuga immediatly went over and leant against a wall with his eyes closed, trying to pretend they weren't there while Kenta went and greeted Gingka and the others. Ryuga opened his eyes slightly, and saw a dreaded sight. Gingka walking in his direction. Ryuga silently hoped he was going somewhere else, but this hope was shattered by the redheads voice. "Hey Ryuga!" Gingka said cheerfully, oblivious to the Dragon Emperors displeasure at his presence. Not wanting to be rude, at least not yet, Ryuga decided to reply.

"Long time no see Gingka" he said. Before Gingka could say anything else, Ryo entered the room with Hikaru behind him. Hikaru looked around the room, doing a quick head count. Everyone who they'd asked to come was here. However, when she saw Ryuga looking at her, she froze. Her breathing increased and she began to shake slightly. Noticing Hikarus nervousness, Ryuga looked away, slightly ashamed that he was the reason for that. She was still shaken up from what happened at Battle Bladers. Admittedly, that hadn't been him in control back then, but he still felt guilty for it. These thoughts were interrupted by Ryo's voice. "Hello everyone! It is I, the immortal phoenix!" Everyone sweatdropped at that. "Thank you all for coming today. The WBBA has made a decision concerning all of you, and you need to know about it!"

"What is it dad?" Gingka asked. "A lifes supply of hamburgers?" he guessed with hope in his voice.  
"A massive tournament?" asked Tsubasa.  
"An art show?" asked Jack.  
"You're reforming the WBBA into an orginisation dedicated to promoting the usefulness of crabs in beyblade?" Tetsuya asked with his weird facial expression.  
"Tetsuya, what are you on about?" Damian asked.  
"Just ask Gingka crab, I beat him in a battle once, USING A CRAB!" Tetsuya announced proudly. Gingka face palmed.  
"Wow Gingy, you lost to the crabby guy? I thought you were strong!" Yu said, trying to wind Gingka up. Ryuga was annoyed at this. "I don't want to be around you fools for longer than I have to, so I'll ask all of you to SHUT UP! Just pay attention to the self-proclaimed long lived flaming chicken over there so he can finished his speech, and I can leave!" Literally everyone was silent after that. "Uh, anyways..." Ryo said, awkwardly scratching his head. "All of you are, as of now, officially high school students!" Everyones jaw dropped. After around 5 seconds of silence, literally everyone started talking at once. "How could you do this to us dad?!" Gingka whined.  
"School? I don't have time for something meaningless like that!" Kyoya snarled.  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! I DON'T WANNA!" Yu screamed, showing his immature nature.  
"Mr Hagane, you can't be serious!" Tsubasa said, still recovering from the surprise.  
"You dare command the dragon emperor, Hagane?" Ryuga growled.  
"Everyone, shut up!" Hikaru shouted. "The directors decision is final! Today is Saturday, so you all have effectively two days to get ready!"  
"Um, Hikaru..." Ryo muttered.  
"Yes director?"  
"You're going with them" he said.  
"WHAT?" Hikaru gasped.  
"Hikaru, you are still a teenager. You all need your education. This is for the best. As Hikaru said, you all have 1 day to prepare. All of your gear will be paid for by the WBBA, but if you lose or damage it, you will have to pay for replacements. Now, all of you, get going! Meet back here tomorrow, at 7PM" Ryuga was only too happy to oblige, walking towards the exit immediatly.  
"Ryuga, wait!" Kenta called, but Gingka put a hand on his shoulder. "Kenta, don't worry about him. How about you come get ready with us? We can use tomorrow for a full day of solid training!" Gingka suggested.  
"Yeah, you'll want to get as strong as you can Gingka, before I crush you in total victory!" Kyoya proclaimed in his usual fashion. Gingka thought "doesn't this guy have anything better to do than challenge me?" Despite this, he smiled. "You're on, Kyoya!" Everyone else then left the building, and Ryo sighed.  
"Well, that went more smoothly than I expected. But now there's the problem of making them actually attend. I guess I'll burn that bridge when I come to it, for I..." Ryo then jumped on his chair for extra dramatic effect. "AM THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX" he proclaimed loudly. He then sensed that someone was watching him, and saw Tetsuya poking his head around the corner. They awkwardly stared at each other, before Ryo quickly got out his bey and launcher. "LET IT RIP!" he shouted, and Burn Fireblaze was launched, flaming, straight at Tetsuya. The crab obsessed blader shrieked and ran out of the building, with a cape that was still slightly on fire.

The next day, Ryuga was on top of a building, frowning, consumed in thought. Most people would wonder how he managed to get there, but when you can teleport via red lightning, you can get around pretty easily. "Damn it Hagane, how dare he send me to school! I know all I need to know to survive. Hell, I've been living in the wilderness for a long time now, training to become even stronger, and he wants me caged into this school with all the other idiots?" Ryuga said, thinking out loud to himself."He can't force me to go, I'm stronger than all of these people, if anyone tries to force me to go, it'll be the last mistake they make!" he snarled. He stood up, proud of his decision, and got ready to leave. However, a couple thoughts crossed his mind. First off, if he did decide to skip, no doubt Kenta would repeat what he did during the nemesis crisis, and follow him around until he changed his mind. Ryuga shuddered. While it had worked out for the best in the end, as he listened to the kids request and helped Gingka and the others seal away Nemesis, it had been rather annoying, listening to him ask all the time. He had also once seen Kenta standing in a lake doing an impression of him, and he didn't want to risk that happening again. Ryuga shuddered at the memory. Strangely, Hikaru also crossed his mind. They were going to be at the same school, so maybe he'd have a chance to try repair the damage that had been done. He'd already proven that he wasn't on the side of evil anymore several times, so maybe she'd be willing to forgive him. Ryuga sighed. "Since when did I start caring about others?" he asked. He then used his lightning teleportation ability (A/N No idea how this works, or why he can do it. He just can) to get off the roof, and onto the sidewalk below. He then began to wonder what to do with the rest of his Sunday. He could go out and do some training, but he wouldn't have more than a few hours at most, not really enough to work up a sweat. He looked at L-Drago Destructor. It was in perfect condition, so he wouldn't need to go repair it. He then remembered hearing Gingka saying that he and his friends would be training today. He considered this. While they still weren't good enough to match him, Gingka, Kyoya and King were all decent challenges and good sources for improvement. He was also curious to see how powerful Kenta had become now, seeing as the kid was improving at a fast rate. However, they probably weren't going to be overjoyed to see him, and they annoyed him anyway. Ryuga pondered his options for a couple moments. "Damn it, I must be going soft..." he muttered. He turned around and began his journey towards the beypark.

At midday, all the bladers were at the beypark. They'd agreed to spend the day together, seeing as they might not be able to hang out much at school. Gingka was currently in a battle with Masamune, as a matter of fact, their 5th one in a row. Currently, the score was 4 to Gingka, 1 to Masamune, but the self proclaimed number 1 blader claimed he was just warming up. Kyoya was just sitting there, bored out of his mind. "You know, other people want to battle Gingka too you know" he muttered under his breath. Benkei and Kenta were in a match, and despite Kenta's immense growth in strength, Benkei was still able to hold his own.  
"Come on Bull! Crush him! Dark Bull, Red Horn Uppercut!" Benkei shouted.  
"Hold your ground Saggitario!" said Kenta. Dark Bull crashed into Flame Saggitario, and sent the stamina type flying. It landed back down, still in the stadium. Kenta breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, that was close! I guess I still have a long way to go" he said to himself. "Yeah, you do" said a voice behind him. Kenta spun around only to see Ryuga walking over to them.  
"Ryuga? What are you doing here?" Kenta asked. Funnily enough, during his walk there, Ryuga had been debating if he'd made the right decision. Not wanting to create an awkward silence, Ryuga gave Kenta an answer.  
"If I'm going to be stuck in a school with all of you, I decided that I'd need to learn to tolerate your presence a bit better" he announced, hoping that his answer would be satisfactory. Kenta smiled, nodded, then turned back to the battle. Ryuga looked around. He saw that Dashan was currently battling Julian and Chao Xin was battling Chi Yun in the remaining two stadiums. Ryuga sighed and walked over to the seats where everyone else was. His heart sank when he saw Hikaru flinch and look away, but he didn't allow it to show on his face. "Hey" he said casually.  
"Hey Ryuga" Ryuto said. A few of the others also greeted him, but most of them just looked at him, trying to figure out his intentions.  
"Any of you want to battle me?" he asked. At this question, a lot of the bladers were shocked. Why would Ryuga, the blader who had only ever been defeated once, be asking them to battle, and more importantly, which one of them would be crazy enough to say yes?  
"Sure, I'm up for it!" Ryuto said. The rest of the bladers breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that now Ryuga had a target, meaning that he wouldn't go after them.  
"Fine brother, but be warned, I will not go easy on you!" Ryuga announced.  
"Same goes to you, Ryuga!" Ryuto proclaimed. Chao Xin looked over at them, temporarily ignoring the battle he was in.  
"Hey guys, it's good to see that you're getting pumped up, but in case you haven't noticed, all the stadiums are full! Just wait your turn, ok?" he called over. Ryuga looked at him, and got one of his signiture intimidation smiles.  
"You're right, all the stadiums are full. Let's change that, shall we?" he said menacingly. Chao Xin looked at him in fear.  
"Uh, what do you mean by that?" he asked nervously. Ryuga answered by getting L-Drago Destructor out of his gauntlet, and got out his lancher.  
"Let it rip!" Ryuga shouted. L-Drago soared into Chao Xins stadium, instantly knocking out his Poison Virgo, and then quicky knocking Thermal Lacerta out of the stadium as well. Chao Xin looked at Ryuga with fear and anger on his face. "Well, look at this. Now there is a free stadium" Ryuga said, while simultaneously smirking at him. Chao Xin just growled, then picked up his bey and walked off, trying to look as cool as possible considering the circumstances. Ryuga called back L-Drago and walked over to the stadium. Ryuto stood at the other side. "So, Ryuto, do you think you can put up a better fight than them?" Ryuga asked. Ryuto smiled confidently back at him.  
"Of course I can! You should be worried about you not being strong enough!" he proclaimed bravely. The two brothers took aim.  
"Come on Ryuga!" called Kenta, who had finished his battle with Benkei, having narrowly claimed victory.  
"Go get him Ryuto!" Gingka said.  
"HEY, GINGKA!" Masamune was shouting, while being held back by Tsubasa."GET BACK HERE! OUR BATTLE ISN'T DONE! IT'S A BEST OUT OF 11 BATTLE AND YOU ONLY WON 5 SO YOU COME BACK HERE AND BATTLE ME OR THE TITLE OF NUMBER ONE BLADER IS MINE FOREVER AND EVER AND..." Tsubasa just facepalmed with his free hand. Dashan and Julians battle had ended in a tie, as Black Excalibur and Crushing Blast had caused a simultaneous stadium out, so they were walking over to watch the battle too. Ryuga grinned. He loved the feeling right before a beybattle. The adreneline, the tension, the thoughts of strategy and the anticipation of victory. It was addicting, and one of the reasons he loved beyblading. However, the anticipation of victory is not nearly as rewarding as actual victory, so he returned his thoughts to the situation happening.  
"3! 2! 1! Let it RIP!" the two brothers shouted. L-Drago and Dragonis both landed in the stadium and charged towards each other. Seeing as it was a right rotating bey vs a left rotating bey, they clashed head on, causing an explosion with the force of their collision. Dragonis was sent flying, but landed back in the stadium. Dragonis then charged again, but L-Drago remained mostly stationary. Dragonis slammed into L-Drago and began pushing, but the attack did no noticeable damage. Ryuga smirked as he felt Dragonis' power be absorbed. He then made L-Drago back up slightly, then charge. However, even a close range attack like that sent Ryuto's bey flying again.  
"Wow, you're really good Ryuga!" Ryuto commented. He knew his brother was strong, but he wasn't expecting that level of power right off the bat. He assumed that Ryuga was going all out. Truth was, Ryuga wasn't using all of L-Drago's full power, not even close.  
"Of course I'm good Ryuto, would you expect anything else?" Ryuga said, with a hint of smugness in his voice.  
"Don't give up Ryuto!" Gingka called.  
"Send that so-called Dragon Emperor flying!" Kyoya shouted. Ryuga wasn't surprised that Kyoya was against him, seeing as he had beaten him twice, and Kyoya did not take losing well.  
"Come on Ryuga! Finish it!" Kenta shouted.  
"It doesn't matter how good you are Ryuga, I won't back down from anyone!" Ryuto said. "Dragonis!" As he called his beys name, Dragonis changed modes, showing Ryutos control over his beys power. Now in it's more powerful mode, Dragonis started delivering several fierce attacks to L-Drago. Ryuga had to admit it, Ryuto wasn't too bad. However, he wasn't about to lose. L-Drago charged forward, pushing back against Dragonis. While it wasn't a one-sided clash, L-Drago was clearly stronger. It kept pushing until Dragonis was almost pushed out of the stadium. "Dragonis! Move away" Ryuto cried. Dragonis then quickly sped away from L-Drago and began circling. "It seems I have no choice! I'll have to go all out!" he shouted. "Dragonis! Special Move, Hammer Bolt!" As he said this, green energy balls formed in Ryuto's hands. He then slammed them together. Dragonis charged towards L-Drago. Ryuga smirked.  
"You call that a special move? Pathetic! Let me show you what real power looks like!" he called. A faint red aura formed around Ryuga, indicating that he was beginning to use a fraction of his full strength. "Go, L-Drago Destructor!" Ryuga shouted. His bey then changed modes from Absorb Mode into attack mode. However, Ryuga wasn't done yet. "Dragon Emperor, Supreme Flight!" As Ryuga said this, a giant flaming dragon emerged from L-Drago. Everyone watched in awe at this. On the sidelines, Hikaru flinched, but even she couldn't help but be impressed by Ryuga's overwhelming power. The dragon breathed a stream of fire, hitting Dragonis and sending it flying out of the arena. After a couple seconds of silence, most of the bladers started cheering, and even Hikaru gave the two brothers a small clap. Ryuto collapsed to his knees in shock. However, he couldn't help but smile. "That was awesome bro!" he called over to Ryuga.  
"Hmph!" Ryuga grunted, but a small grin appeared on his face. "Keep training and maybe you might pose an actual challenge next time" he said. As Ryuto walked over to get Dragonis, Ryuga called back L-Drago. As the sounds of the other bladers cheering filled his ears, and the feeling of victory washed over him, Ryuga felt almost happy, and he wished that he could keep blading like this forever.


	2. Preperations

**So, I got two reviews on that last chapter. That's two more than I expected. So thanks! In response to them, I will try focus on Ryuga and Kenta's brotherly bond a bit more, and I will update as fast as possible. Also, just a disclaimer, this Ryuga is different to the canon Ryuga, seeing as this one worked with the legendary bladers to defeat nemesis, so he's a little bit nicer. Just a little bit. Also, don't expect any romantic side to this fanfiction, even though there are slight traces of potential RyuKaru. That's not what this story is about. With all that said, I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

Later that day, Ryuga and the others made their way back to Ryo's office. Ryuga had ended up battling Ryuto for a rematch, Masamune to shut him up, and Kenta because technically the rule of "You can challenge me anytime" still applied. While Kenta still wasn't powerful enough to match Ryuga, he had come to respect the kids progress, and acknowledged him as a powerful blader. A lot of the bladers were tired as they entered the WBBA building. "Alright kids" Ryo began.  
"I'M NOT A KID!" Yu yelled. Ryo sweatdropped.  
"Alright bladers" Ryo corrected. "As you know, tomorrow, you will start school. However, instead of staying at your own individual houses, or in Ryuga's case, in the jungle, we have bought you guys a building!" Unlike Ryo's last announcement, this one was recieved well.  
"Wow! You bought us a whole building dad?" Gingka asked.  
"Yes, I did. It is quite close to the school, so there will be minimal walking time. All your books and uniforms are already there. However, if you lose or damage anything, you're paying for a replacement, we won't bail you out. Oh, and one more rule. NO BEYBLADING IN THE HOUSE!" Ryo practically screamed that last part. Everyone in the room looked around awkwardly. "Ahem, anyways" Ryo continued, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "You have the rest of the day to check it out. We are trusting you to keep yourselves under control".  
"Got it Mr Hagane!" Yuki said. Ryo nodded. Yuki was one of the more reasonable members of their group. He gave them the address, and sent them on their way. They all left, except for Hikaru.  
"Um, director?" she asked.  
"Yes Hikaru?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, ask away" Ryo replied, not completely sure where she was going with this.  
"I just want to know..." Hikaru took a deep breath. "..why you stuck me in a school with Ryuga! He's a monster! He's the reason I can't bear to beyblade anymore!" She blurted all this out, anger and fear evident in her voice. Ryo pondered this, unsure of how to respond.  
"Hikaru, you have to understand, the person who did that to you wasn't really Ryuga. He was under the control of the dark power. The Ryuga we know now isn't evil. He's helped us many times, and he even saved the world, twice. I know it's not going to be easy for you, but please try to give him a second chance. See him as he is now, not how he was then". Hikaru took in his response with moderate surprise. She wasn't expecting such an answer from Ryo. Beneath his eccentric personality, general unprofessionalism and his demanding to be called "The Immortal Phoenix", he was a thoughtful and understanding man. She nodded, albeit reluctantly.  
"I understand director. I... I will try". Ryo smiled.  
"That's all I ask. Now, head off to the new house, the others will be waiting for you". She nodded and walked out of the office.

"WOW! This place is great!" Masamune exclaimed as he entered the house. The WBBA had really gone all out. The house had 3 floors, and a giant basement. It had several bedrooms on the top floor, sporting good views from the balconies and even a rooftop area where you could stand and look over the surrounding area. The lounge was also very big, with 3 tv's, multiple gaming consoles and several recliners for the bladers to relax on. There was also a kitchen on the first floor with a fully stocked pantry and fridge. The second floor had the bathrooms, a games room with a pool table, and a meditation room for if they were really stressed out. They even had a small "library", with books, computers and desks, which they could only assume was for completing homework. The basement was the best room though. There were treadmills, weight sets, those things from Beylin temple( **A/N I don't know the name of them** ), and a mechanics area for Madolka.  
"You said it Masaumne! There's so much cool stuff here! Why'd they give us all of this?" King asked.  
"I guess they felt like paying us back for saving the world 3 times" Tsubasa said.  
"Well, it's about time someone finally realised how awesome we are!" Yu said.  
"Well, if you're all done freaking out over the house, maybe we should get sorted for tomorrow" Dashan suggested. Madolka nodded.  
"Yeah, we can't afford to still be moving in tomorrow when we'll have schoolwork as well" she agreed. They all began to split up into groups, with males and females being seperate to avoid awkwardness. Ryuga got landed with Kenta and Ryuto, and he wasn't upset about that. They were the two people who annoyed him the least. They all went up to their rooms and Ryuga claimed the one closest to the stairs that led to the rooftop area, so he would have less distance to walk in order to stare over the city in a dramatic fashion. The others sweatdropped at this excuse, but his glare made them quick to agree to his request. The three of them began unpacking their belongings, admittedly, Ryuga didn't own much. He'd never had a need for material possessions, so he didn't own anything besides his clothing, a spare outfit, L-Drago, basic bey maintenance equipment and a phone. They then heard a crash outside. Ryuga walked out the room and over to the stairs leading down to the lounge. He then saw Dashan trying to hold in his laughter at the top, and Chao Xin lying at the bottom of the stairs with a bag on top of him and various hair products around him. "Do I even want to ask what happened here?" Ryuga said, albeit reluctantly.  
"Well, I may have 'accidentally' dropped Chao Xins suitcase as we were carrying it up the stairs, causing him to fall backwards with it, and it landed on him. Simple really" Dashan stated, making air quotes when he said accidentally. Chao Xin pushed the bag off him. "Dashan! Why would you do that?" he said angrily.  
"What? I was tired after helping you already carry 3 different bags up these stairs!" Dashan replied, feigning exhaustion. Ryuga chuckled quietly at this. Maybe staying with these idiots wouldn't be so bad after all. When Chao Xin had finally finished carrying his beauty products and expensive clothing up to his room, they went down to the lounge to reunite with the others. "So, what do we do for the rest of the day?" Gingka asked.  
"Well, Gingky's dad said we couldn't battle, but he never said we couldn't train?" Yu suggested.  
"No, not with school tomorrow. We don't want to wear ourselves out" Yuki said.  
"Is there anything on TV?" Hikaru asked. The group then proceeded to spend 5 minutes flicking through several channels on all the TV's, but there was nothing good on.  
"Wow, TV has really gotten worse over time. There are barely any good shows anymore" Madolka said.  
"Gotta agree with you there" Gingka said. Suddenly, a loud notification sound made them all jump. One of the TV screens then switched on, and Ryo appeared on it.  
"Director?" Hikaru said in surprise.  
"Wow, Gingka's dad has his own TV show?" King asked.  
"No, no. I'm just calling in to make sure you all made it here safely"  
"Well, we did. Thanks for calling, goodbye" Ryuga said as he moved to turn off the TV.  
"Not so fast Ryuga. I also wanted to make sure you were all ready for tomorrow. On the dining room table, there are envelopes for each of you. Inside them are some forms. You all need to fill those out, they will decide your subjects" he said.  
"Oh yeah. Come to think of it, I did see something on the table" Benkei said.  
"And you never said anything?" Zeo asked.  
"You never asked" Benkei retorted.  
"Just get them filled out!" Ryo said, with exasperation in his voice. He then disappeared from the screen.  
"Couldn't he have just used the phone like a normal person?" Gingka asked.  
"You call that guy a normal person?" Ryuga replied.

5 minutes later, they were all sitting at the table, filling out those forms. Out of all the subjects to choose from, they had to pick 4. They had 6 subjects overall, but English and Maths were compulsary. Ryuga looked over the options. "Ryuga, you're taking a while. What's taking you so long?" Kyoya asked.  
"Hardly any of these are worthy of the Dragon Emperor. Can you, Tatagami, imagine me doing a fashion class?" Ryuga replied. Kyoya shrugged and Kenta snickered a bit. Normally, Ryuga would've glared at him to shut him up, but he didn't really mind. He'd begun to see Kenta as a little brother. An annoying little brother, but a little brother nonetheless, and he didn't really like trying to intimidate him. Then again, it didn't really work anymore. Eventually, Ryuga had picked his 4. He had picked P.E, Beyblade studies, Beybattling(A/N Beyblade studies is like maintenance and part analysis, Beybattling is the battling side of it, obviously) and for his final subject, he chose History, seeing as he knew so much about the past of Beyblade, and now the history of King Hades. He took the letter up to his room and put it on his bedside table, so he knew where it was for tomorrow. He didn't bother asking anyone else what they had, as he didn't care. Eventually, everyone was done, after the last choice had been made. Nearly everyone was taking Beybattling, so they could keep up their blading careers even with schoolwork. "Hey guys, its getting pretty late" Dynamis said, looking out the window.  
"Yeah, its already 8:30" Kyoya added.  
"Right, I think it's about time we turned in for the night" Julian said. Most people nodded in agreement. However, not everyone agreed.  
"HEY! I don't wanna go to sleep yet!" Yu complained.  
"Yeah! Me either!" Tithi added. Ryuga facepalned. He didn't sign up to sharing the house with whining kids.  
"Look Yu, if you stay up too late, you'll be tired tomorrow, and then you'll lose to everyone in Beybattling!" Gingka said. He fully knew that Yu could mop the floor with any normal opponent whether he was tired or not, but he knew that Yu would fall for his taunt. After all, seeing as Yu once had to ask Gingka what effort was, he wasn't the smartest blader in the room.  
"Hey! I won't lose to anyone!" Yu exclaimed. He muttered inaudibly for a few moments before sighing. "Fine! I'll go to sleep..." he said, yawning as he did.  
"Yeah! I'm going to sleep too!" Tithi said, wanting to do whatever Yu was doing. Gingka winked at the other bladers, smirking at his victory. Ryuga rolled his eyes, while Tsubasa sent Gingka a look of gratitude. At least he wouldn't have to babysit Yu for the entire time.  
"Ok everyone!" Madolka announced. "It's lights out at 9:00 for everyone! And not a second later, or there will be consequences!" she proclaimed.

2 hours later, Ryuga was regretting his decision in claiming this room. There was nothing wrong with the room, but sadly, the room next to it was occupied by Toby, Zeo, Masamune and King. They had begun creating their new team dungeon chant at 8:45, and they were still going strong at 11:00. Ryuga was used to rough conditions. He had walked through sandstorms, slept through thunderstorms, climbed mountains and stared down all manner of dangerous animals, all with little difficulty. However, he wasn't sure just how much more he could take of those 4 idiots. "Man! Do they ever shut up?" Ryuto asked, giving voice to Ryugas thoughts. "Why hasn't Madolka come down and told them off yet?"  
"The girls room is all the way down at the other side of this floor, they probably can't hear them very well" Kenta reasoned.  
"Lucky punks..." Ryuga mumbled tiredly. He normally wouldn't be worn out by now, but that terrible chant was getting on his nerves. They had recently been trying to find a word to rhyme with dungeon for the last 20 minutes, with each made-up gibberish they tried making it worse and worse.  
"Hey Ryuga?" Kenta asked. Ryuga sat up and looked at him.  
"What do you want kid?" he said.  
"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Kenta asked. Ryuga was not expecting that question.  
"Of course not Kenta, I'm the dragon emperor. I don't get nervous. Why'd you ask me such a dumb question?"  
"Well, it's just..." Kenta went quiet. Ryuga then realised that Kenta was actually nervous about something.  
"What could possibly make you nervous? You managed to put a scratch on L-Drago, now you're scared of a maths test?" Ryuga asked.  
"No, no, it's just that, at this school, I've heard and seen evidence of bullying there. There's students there that have organised into a gang, like the face hunters. They go around defeating people, crushing their beys, beating them up and stealing their points" Kenta explained. Ryuga pondered this. As a blader, Kenta could certainly handle himself. As a physical fighter though...  
"Don't sweat it kid" he stated. "Just worry about your own thing, these guys won't be a problem. They're probably all pathetic weaklings, attacking novice bladers to make themselves feel better about their lack of power. They're not worthy of our time. Now get some sleep" Ryuga finished.  
"Yeah, but-"  
"I said, get some sleep. Worry about it when it happens" and with that statement, Ryuga placed his head between the pillow and the mattress, and focused once again on toning out that chant. Kenta turned over so now he was lying on his side facing the wall.  
" _Ryuga's right_ " Kenta thought. " _We might not even meet them, and if we do, my friends and I could defeat them easily. It'll be fine_ ". With that thought, the green haired blader relaxed, and managed to go to sleep. Ryuga soon managed to tone Masamune out into the background, who was now using a very annoying high pitched voice. The legendary blader took a glance at Kenta, and slightly smiled.  
" _Just relax kid, I'll be looking out for you"_


	3. The Very First Day

**A/N:Wow, thanks for the reviews guys. Surprisingly, no-one seems to hate this story. Therefore, I'll keep writing it. In response to the reviews, I'll try put in a bit more Yu, but I've got to balance around 30 bladers, so anyone besides Ryuga barely ends up with any lines. Also, I'll try shorten the paragraphs. And there will be Ryuga and Hikaru friendship, but not sure if there'll be anything more than that. Anyways, keep reviewing. It inspires me to write faster, and let's me know how to write better! Also, don't expect more than one chapter a week at best. I'm quite busy nowadays. Thanks, and enjoy. DestructorBolt out**

It was quite an impressive sight, a massive group world renowned bladers (and a mechanic, and a secretary) walking down the street. However, uon closer inspection, it wasn't as cool of an occurance as it could've been. King and Masamune were in yet another squabble, Chao Xin was winking at every girl that they passed, Tsubasa was staring at Chao Xin with sheer disbelief, and a certain white haired blader at the front, confidently leading the group to their destination. Oh, and Ryuga was at the back, heavily considering making a run for it. "What have I gotten myself into..." he wondered, glancing around at the barely restrained chaos. Kenta glanced up at him.  
"Ryuga? You've been quiet the entire trip. Are you ok?" he asked. Ryuga briefly looked at Kenta.  
"I'm just wondering how Ryo managed to drag me into this" he replied in his usual tone. Kenta got a confused look on his face, then grinned mischeviously.  
"Ryuga, if you really didn't want to come along, you would've just gone into the wilderness. Admit it, you wanted to come along!"  
"Don't be ridiculous kid. Now be quiet" Ryuga replied sharply, ending the conversation. He glanced over at Hikaru, who was on the other side of the group from him, happily talking to Madolka. His gaze lingered a bit longer than nessecary, allowing Kenta to see it. The green haired blader smiled smugly, now having an idea as to Ryuga's motivations, but he wisely chose to say nothing.

They all arrived after around 10 minutes of walking, and piled into the main administration building. With so many of them, it was rather cramped. "Ah, you must be the bladers that Ryo Hagane signed up last week"  
"Yep, that's us! So, what do we do now that we're here?" Gingka asked.  
"Well, there is the beginning of term assembly that is starting in 10 minutes. You'll all be attending that, then we'll get you acquainted with the school grounds, and your classes". With that, the bladers all turned to leave. However, they were held up by Masamune and King having a shoving match to see who could get out the door first. Eventually, after Benkei had to carry them out of the room, they made their way over to the hall. They were put in a seperate area of the hall, where they all sat together. Ryuga chose the seat closet to the door at the last row of the hall, but sadly he was stuck with Gingka next to him, who was chatting away to Yuki next to him, way louder than he should have. Ryuga could feel the gaze of nearly everyone in the hall staring at the ginger as the principal patiently waited for him to shut up. After a painful elbow to the ribs from the teen next to him, Gingka took the hint and stopped talking. "Welcome students!" the principal said. "We all hope you had a good break, and we look forward to beginning a new school year with-"  
"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" Ryuga jumped, and quickly scanned the room for the source of this disruption. He then facepalmed as he saw the cause."Don't go jumping the gun buddy!" King shouted. "I haven't given my speech yet!"  
"Your, speech?"  
"Yeah, my speech!" Ryuga felt sorry for the principal. The old man had clearly not prepared for this. "How rude! Anyways, greetings everyone! My name is King, the number 1 legendary blader!" the arrogant blader proclaimed.  
"What's your real name?" some random kid called out.  
"I TOLD YOU, IT'S KING! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THIS!?" King yelled.  
"Um, King?" Toby said quietly, pulling him back into his seat.  
"HEY! I'm not finished! I have 4 more minutes of speech to deliv-" King was cut off by Zeo holding his hand over his mouth to shut him up. Ryuga sighed in exasperation. He was not looking forward to the rest of the day. The principal then went back to his boring speech, which he was far less invested in now than he was earlier after kings outburst. Ryuga could see Gingka dozing off, and Yu wasn't far behind. He put his head in his hands, and prayed for it to end soon.

The assembly had finally concluded after around 40 minutes, even though it felt like hours to the bladers. Yuki had been forced to wake up Gingka 3 seperate times, while Tsubasa had to carry Yu out of the room. The principal had made an announcement that the bladers had one hour to look around, then they would receive their timetables. The schools size was fairly impressive. They had around 40 classrooms for different things, 2 massive fields and 4 beystadiums, which the bladers were quick to memorise the location of. There was a mechanics room where students could repair their beys, and a gymnasium with a workout room rivalling the one in their house. They all then made it back to the principals office and received their timetables. Because they had spent so much time looking around, there were only 3 periods left in the day, as well as lunchtime(A/N The way this school works will be similar to my own, so some of the concepts might be unfamiliar. Just a heads up). Ryuga saw that he had history, then beyblade studies, and beyblading after lunch to end the day. The others all glanced at their schedules, and muttered about the classes they had. After asking around, he found out that Dynamis, Ryuto, Julian, Yuki and Dashan were also going to his class. The bladers all then walked off, but before he could get out the door, he heard the principal call him back. "Is there a problem?" he asked.  
"Well, Ryuga, I must ask you to remove your coat". Ryuga was surprised by this.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, that is not part of your uniform. Actually, come to think of it, remove your gauntlet and your headpiece as well. You are breaking the rules"  
"It's not hurting anyone" Ryuga replied with a hint of frustration.  
"You cannot wear them! End of discussion!" the principal snapped.  
"Bro, are you coming?" Ryuto called. Ryuga looked back at Ryuto and smirked.  
"I'll be there in a minute. The principal and I are, sorting out a disagreement" and with that, Ryuga pushed the door closed.

The dragon emperor walked quickly to his next class, with a smug smile on his face. After a brief conversation with the principal, they had come to the mutual agreement that him wearing his signiture jacket cape wasn't doing any harm to the school, so there was no reason for him not to wear it. There may have been a few menacing glares involved, but Ryuga wouldn't admit that. He now had a note in his bag that he could just show anyone who questioned him, and they would look the other way. He arrived in his class just as the teacher was beginning a lecture, so he wasn't technically late. Surprisingly, he didn't find the class to be mind-numbingly boring. Admittedly, these regular teachers probably knew less about the history of beyblade and the world than he did, but he decided to go against pointing out every flaw in the teachers speech. However, he couldn't say the same for Yuki. "So, the romans defeated their enemies using spears-"  
"Excuse me..." Yuki said.  
"Oh, sorry." the teacher said with a hint of frustration. "They defeated their enemies using spears, and spinning tops..." Ryuga felt sorry for the poor man. After all, he was being corrected about everything by some kid who hda just gotten to the school. The period went by relatively quickly. After that, he made his way to beyblade studies. This time, more than half of the bladers were there, so he wasn't in danger of being alone. They learnt the introduction to beyblade maintenance, and surprisingly, Ryuga saw Gingka paying attention. The white haired blader would've assumed he'd know how to look after his own bey, but then again, he'd been wrong before. That period also flew by, seeing as they didn't have much work to do because it was their first day. Lunchtime then came around, and the bladers found out it was a bit different to how it was in the movies. Instead of being crammed together in a cafateria, they were free to go anywhere in the school to eat and relax.( **A/N:This is how it works in my school, so I'm using this system. Sorry if this is a problem** ) The bladers chose a spot right near the beystadiums with some tables, enough to seat them all. They all got comfortable and began eating whatever lunch they had brought with them. Ryuga was used to getting by on next to nothing, but even so, he felt like having something. He therefore ate his sandwhich and sat around in total boredom. The rest of the bladers were all chatting to each other about whatever it is they were interested in, and everyone was ignoring him. "You alright bro?" Ryuto asked.  
"I'm bored" Ryuga replied in a monotone voice.  
"Ok then. Want a battle?" Ryuto suggested.  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"I want entertainment. A 3 second battle is not entertainment"  
"Hey! I'd last at least 4 seconds!"  
"Keep telling yourself that"  
With that, the two brothers sat in silence, listening to the commotion around them. Suddenly, Madolka got up and stood on her table. "Attention bladers!" she called. "As you know, most of you have beybattling class next! I would like to discuss some rules with you so to minimalise damage to your beys and each other, because I won't have as much time to fix them all!" Ryuga rolled his eyes, but all the other bladers seemed to be looking at Madolka with equal boredom to him. "Madolka, what's the point of putting rules on us? The second we get fired up, we'll be battling all out, you know that!" Gingka said.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point" Kyoya agreed. "I don't care! Unless you want to fix your beys yourselves, you'll listen to me!" she shouted. The bladers all collectively sighed, knowing better than to trigger her anger for fear of a rant. "Right, so I wrote some plans for how we can all battle safely on my laptop. I'll show you guys". She looked down and got her laptop out of her bag, taking her eyes off everyone. She then heard a flash of lightning, and the sounds of footsteps. When she looked back up, she noticed that most of the bladers had disappeared. Gingka, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo and Kyoya had all gone off to the beystadiums, Benkei was following Kyoya, Chao Xin had walked over to a group of girls and currently had them swooning, the rest of Wang Hu Zhong had decided to go work out with Beylin Fist, Dynamis, Chris, Yuki, Tithi and Yu were walking towards the Library, Ryuto was going off to talk to Chao Xin and Ryuga had completely disappeared, with Kenta looking around confused as to where he went. Madolka sat back down and sighed, while Hikaru patted her back. "Why do I even bother..." she muttered. Ryuga had taken residence on the tallest building in the school, standing dramatically with his coat blowing in the wind.  
"Trying to control these idiots Madolka? And people call you the smart one..." he said outloud.  
"Hey!" a voice said faintly. Ryuga looked down and saw the principal. "Ryuga! Get down from there this instant!" Ryuga rolled his eyes. He shook his head at the principal, glaring a little bit. He then turned and walked across the roof to try find another place to brood. Looks like he wasn't going to get any peace in this school whatsoever.

The end of lunch had finally come, and Ryuga was all too happy to begin 5th period, mainly so he wouldn't have to put up with all of them at once. However, he looked at the other students in the class, and his heart sank. After doing a quick scan of the crowd, he saw that almost everyone was there except for Madolka, meaning his suffering would continue. "Right kids!" the teacher said. "Normally, the class wouldn't be this big, but everyone who's taking beybattling this year has been assigned to this class today so we can judge your strength! After that, you'll be split up into different beyblading classes that happen at different times!" Ryuga breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't be putting up with everyone all of the time. "First off! Sort yourselves out into where you think your strength level would be! There are 4 categories, Beginner, Amatuer, Skilled and Strong!( **A/N Sounds like video game difficulty options** ) I warn you, only line up in the champion category if you're sure you can handle it! That is where the strongest of the strong gather!" he finished.  
"Well, they'll have to make a new class soon! I think they should call it King class, because that's where I'll be!" proclaimed King smugly. Masamune rolled his eyes.  
"I think you should just go straight to amatuer class, king of jokes!" he retorted.  
"Says the guy who's never beaten me, chump change!" King shot back.  
"HEY!" a voice called. The two bickering bladers looked over at the voice. It came from a tall, arrogant looking guy. He had black hair, brown eyes, a smug look on his face and he had 9 other people behind him also sporting the same arrogant look. "If you ladies are done being childish, go over to the adept class, unless you don't think you can handle it!" he said.  
"That's right Brad! I mean, they don't look like much!" one of his comrades replied. "Why you! Take that back!" Zeo said angrily. Ryuga then stepped out from behind the group to face the group of bladers.  
"So what's going on here? Why are these weaklings talking to us?" Ryuga asked.  
"Hey, is that..." one of the bladers asked nervously.  
"Thats Ryuga! The wielder of L-Drago!" another one said.  
"And that ginger! That's Gingka! Winner of battle bladers!"  
"Wait a second, I think I see King! He won the destroyer dome tournament!"  
"And over there! That's-"  
"Shut your mouth!" Brad snapped. "I don't care who they are or what they've done. At this school, they'll learn who runs the place, and who the strongest bladers are!" he said arrogantly, glaring at Ryuga.  
"Hmph! We'll just see about that!" Damian proclaimed. The other legendary bladers nodded.  
"That's enough chitchat! Get sorting!" the coach shouted.

Ryuga made his way over to the champion category, where he saw Brad along with three other boys, while the rest of his followers went to the skilled class. The bladers all sorted themselves out, with most of them going into champion class, like Gingka, Masamune, King and Tsubasa, with the less confident among them doing into the lower classes, such as Benkei going into skilled and Tetsuya going into amatuer, which really did suit him. However, Ryuga saw Kenta making his way over to the skilled area. "Hey kid! Where do you think your going?" he asked. Kenta turned to face him.  
"Oh, well I was going over to the skilled class. I don't think I can handle champion class, all the bladers there are really strong!" Ryuga scoffed.  
"Listen Kenta, if you're strong enough to put a scratch on my L-Drago, you can stand up to any other bey on this planet. So stop being a fool and get over here!" Kenta's eyes widened, but then he nodded and stood over at champion class next to Gingka and Ryuga.  
"So, in order to determine if you are actually worthy of being in this class, you will now have a beybattle with the other members! Depending on how well you battle, we will let you stay, or kick you back down to skilled!" the coach announced. Ryuga yawned. The most annoying part of all this would be the waiting, seeing as he would most likely win his battle in 5 seconds flat. He glanced around to look for potential threats. He picked out King, who could give him trouble with his reverse rotation and Gingka, who had finally begun to master his bey(even though he had quite a way to go). However, he then saw Brad. He already disliked the idiot, and he partially hoped that he would face him so he could show him how weak he really was. The coach then started to pair up the bladers. Gingka was paired up with Masamune, Kyoya with Tsubasa, Kenta with Yuki and King with Chris, to name a few. Ryuga however was partnered up with one of Brad's minions, Vincent. Brad surprisingly, was paried up with one of his other companions, Steve. Ryuga volunteered to go first, and he walked to the side of the arena and got L-Drago out of his gauntlet. He put it in his launcher and stood ready. "Ready to rock Ryuga?" Vincent said with obvious smugness in his voice.  
"Let's see how many seconds you last!" Ryuga snarled, irritated with his opponent before the battle had even begun.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" the two bladers shouted. L-Drago Destructor flew towards Vincents bey, Counter Orso.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Vincent shrieked as he was sent flying backwards about 6 meters, along with his bey. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and it seemed like he was knocked out.  
"Vince!" Brad shouted in shock as he saw his ally get thrown backwards by the first attack. "Why you! Just who do you think you are!" he said, pointing at Ryuga.  
"I am Ryuga, the Dragon Emperor, Master of L-Drago Destructor. Try remember it this time!" Ryuga said as he turned and walked away.  
"Woah, he just sent Vince flying with the first attack Brad! That'll knock Vince out of the champion class for sure!" his partner muttered.  
"Oh shut up! Just do your job and I'll take care of the rest!" Brad hissed back. The two bladers then walked to take their places at the stadium.  
"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" the two said as their beys went into the arena.  
"Go now! Tearing Gil!" Brad shouted as his bey charged towards his friend. The two beys collided, causing a moderately large smoke cloud. When it had cleared, Brad's bey was victorious, and his friend was on the ground with his bey next to him. "Ha! Take that!" he proclaimed smugly, calling back his bey and walking off, sending a smug smile at Ryuga. Ryuga rolled his eyes.  
"Um, was I the only one who noticed what a weak attack that was?" Gingka asked.  
"No. I saw it too" Nile added.  
"Do you think that guy could've lost on purpose?" Tsubasa inquired. Ryuga pondered this.  
"As much as I hate to say it, I think you're right. He got his friend to lose on purpose in one hit to make himself look strong, and to garuntee he'd stay in champion class" he said.  
"Wow. That's just sad, to have that much doubt about your own abilities" Kyoya muttered.  
"Let's crush him the first chance we get, to show him how one really earns their place in the blading world!" King proclaimed, and the other bladers nodded. The period continued with more beybattles, except these ones were far more action packed. Masamune had once again lost to Gingka, with Flash of Lightning losing to Cosmic Tornado, Kyoya had blown eagle out of the stadium and King had actually managed to defeat the forever spinning Phantom Orion. However, because the losers actually put up a very good fight, they were allowed to remain, as they were clearly worthy bladers.

The final battle of the day in that class would be Kenta vs Yuki. "Ok Yuki! This time, I'll pay you back for all the times I lost to you!" Kenta said, his voice brimming with determination.  
"Do your best Kenta, but I won't hold back!" Yuki called. The two bladers stared at each other. They launched their beys and Saggitario managed to send Anubius flying back with the first hit.  
"Wow Kenta! You've really improved your skill!" Yuki said, surprised at his power.  
"I didn't follow Ryuga for nothing! I'm not the same opponent I was that day on the beach!" Saggitario charged at Anubius, but the other bey dodged it's attack, and then delivered a powerful uppercut attack. However, Saggitario held it's ground. "I've got you now Yuki! Saggitario! Flame Claw!" Kenta cried. Before Anubius could move away from Saggitarios spin track, the claws ejected from it and they smashed into Anubius.  
"Anubius! No!" Yuki cried. "Move away!" Anubius began to run away, but Saggitario was in hot pursuit.  
"You can't run Yuki!" Kenta shouted.  
"I know, but I'm not trying to!" Yuki called back. Kenta then noticed that Anubius was using the slope of the stadium to increase it's speed. However, Kenta knew that because Anubius was so short, it couldn't effectively attack Saggitario without also hitting the claws.  
"Saggitario!" At Kenta's call, his bey moved into the centre of the arena and remained stationary. "Give me your best shot Yuki!" he called. Yuki nodded.  
"Anubius!" The legendary bey then charged at full speed right into Saggitario, sending it flying straight up into the air. "Sorry Kenta, but I win again!" Yuki said. Ryuga looked up, and remebered what had happened during Kenta's battle with him, the one that had caused Ryuga to take him seriously.  
" _Hmph, the kid hasn't lost this yet!_ " Ryuga thought. Suddenly, Saggitario coated itself in fire.  
"What is this?" Yuki cried.  
"Now Saggitario, let's avenge our losses! Special move, Diving Claw!" Kenta shouted, with a yellow aura flaring up around him. His bey then began charging towards the stadium, appearing similar to a flaming meteor.  
"Anubius! Run for it!" Yuki called, using his full legendary power to increase his beys speed and durability. Kenta observed Anubius' movements, and decided on the best place in the stadium to aim for, anticipating Yuki's move.  
"Go now!"  
"Hold your ground Anubius! Special Move, Brave Impact!" Suddenly, Saggitario smashed into Anubius at full power before Anubius could properly execute its special move, causing a huge explosion that nearly sent Kenta and Yuki flying, and made the rest of the bladers brace themselves. As the smoke cleared, Gingka, Ryuga and all the others were curious to see who had won. They saw Saggitario barely spinning, heavily weakened, and Anubius had completely stopped. "Way to go Kenta!" Gingka shouted.  
"That was awesome Kenshi!" Yu cried out. Ryuga "hmphed" and nodded in approval, with a hint of a smile on his face. Kenta was out of breath, and Yuki had dropped to his knees. That final clash had taken a lot of their energy.  
"If only I'd used Brave Impact a few moments sooner, I could've won..." Yuki said, saddened by his loss, but proud of Kenta's improvement. "Well done Kenta!" he called. Kenta gave Yuki a thumbs up, struggling to get enough breath to speak.  
"If I'd even gotten my timing slightly off, you would've beaten me Yuki! You did great as well!" he said. The two bladers smiled at each other.  
"Well kids, its official. You guys are indeed the real deal! Welcome to the champion class!" the coach called. A large part of the bladers cheered, while the rest simply nodded, disapproving of the immaturity of their comrades. The other bladers from the other categories had come over, joining in the (admittedly minor) celebration. Ryuga glanced over, and noticed someone with blue hair walking over from what appeared to be the amatuer class. He blinked, but the person had disappeared. He thought he had seen Hikaru, but she said she didn't beyblade anymore, so he cast the thought aside, and joined the other bladers in waiting for the class to end.

However, a small number of bladers had already stormed off, annoyed that they had lost the spotlight.  
"Can you believe those punks?!" Brad asked angrily.  
"Calm down man, it's not a big deal!" his friend said, weary of his anger.  
"Shut it! They're gonna steal our spotlight! We can't have that! I'm gonna go talk to Luke, we'll take them down a peg, show them who the real bladers are here!" he snarled, jogging off. His friend, Charlie sighed and glanced back at the bladers. Vincent had been taken off to the sickroom because of his injuries, and he looked at the blader who had done that to him. Ryuga simply radiated incredible power, and all the bladers with him in champion class were also incredibly strong, they'd proven that much. Not to mention, several of those bladers had partaken in the world tournament, and 5 of them had gone on to win the entire thing( **A/N:Ryuga included, even though he never got any credit** ) "Brad's crazy if he thinks we can take down these guys..." he muttered, and trudged off after his comrade, just as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day.


	4. Getting What's Coming to Them

**A/N:So, this story is still being relatively well received. Thank you for all the reviews. In response to them...**

 **SkyCold, and everyone else who said something related to RyuKaru:I wasn't going to have anything, but now I'm thinking of adding a few more elements of it in seeing as it's been requesting so much. Remember, you guys will help shape this story, so feel free to ask for stuff**

 **Guest:Brad's gang will get what's coming to them, don't worry. Don't expect a quick defeat though**

 **So yeah, that's pretty much all I wanted to say. Apologies that this chapter is shorter than the last one, but at least it was a quick update. The next update will likely take a bit longer. Thank you, and enjoy Chapter 4!**

Ryuga walked home with the other bladers. He was thinking about Brad, and his other group of idiots. He'd seen them storm off earlier, and while he didn't think much of it, he knew that they'd already made enemies on their first day. "So Ryuga, how'd you find the first day?" Gingka asked.  
"Well, the school hasn't been destroyed, so obviously I didn't find it that terrible" he replied.  
"See Ryuga! I told you it'd be good!" Kenta said smugly.  
"Did I say it was good, or did I say it wasn't terrible? Get your ears cleaned out kid" Ryuga replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He then went back to thinking. He glanced over at Hikaru."That blue haired blader from earlier, it couldn't have been Hikaru, could it? She's been too scared to beyblade after what I did" he thought. After he did, more feelings of guilt arose. He pushed those away, reminding himself that it wasn't really him who did those things.  
"So guys, what are we doing tonight?" Benkei asked.  
"We don't have any homework yet, so tonight should be pretty relaxing" Tsubasa said.  
"We could go beybattling?" Gingka said hopefully.  
"No Gingka, we can't go blading all the time now, we'll get worn out" Madolka added. Gingkas face sank.  
"We could go eating hamburgers?" he asked, hope returning to his face.  
"No Gingka, we need to learn to eat healthier" Madolka replied, with annoyance in her voice.  
"Beyblading while eating hamburgers?"  
"SHUT UP GINGKA!"  
"Is that a yes or a no?"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Madolka was fuming at this point. Ryuga sniggered at this. The ginger idiot may be annoying, but sometimes his antics could be slightly amusing. However, Ryuga then spun round, instantly on alert, launcher in hand.  
"Ryuga? What are you doing?" Kenta asked. Ryuga ignored him. He'd always had this sort of sixth sense when it came to blading, instantly able to detect when someone was preparing to battle, assuming they were close by. He'd demonstrated this to Kenta mutliple times during their training. It had never been wrong in all his life, and right now, it was on high alert. However, there was no-one there. His eyes narrowed as he searched the enviroment, and he reluctantly sheathed his launcher.  
"We're being followed" he growled.  
"Huh? What are you talking about Ryuga?" Masamune asked.  
"You!" Ryuga said, pointing at Damure. The poor guys face was one of sheer terror, seeing as he didn't know what Ryuga wanted from him. "Get over here!" Damure reluctantly did so.  
"What do you want with me?" he asked nervously.  
"You can see really well, right? Look around, tell me if you see anything suspicious!" Ryuga snapped. Damure did so, relieved that Ryuga wasn't going to incinerate him or anything.  
"Actually, now that you mention it, I can see some of the people from beyblading class, the ones with Brad. But they're so far away, there's no way to tell if they're following us or not" he said. Ryuga frowned.  
"Ryuga, maybe you're just being paranoid" Dashan suggested.  
"That could be true, but Ryuga's never been wrong with detecting a battle before" kenta pointed out, while Gingka nodded in agreement.  
"Let's just focus on getting home. We'll worry about it later" Yuki said. Ryuga "hmphed" then continued walking. However, the uneasiness never left his mind.

They made it to their street, with the house mere metres away. However, when they were about halfway there, Ryuga sensed something again. He didn't dramatically spin around or anything, but he still froze and looked over his shoulder. "Still sensing something Ryuga?" Tsubasa asked.  
"That's right. We are being followed!" Ryuga declared.  
"Ryuga, even I can't see anything" Damure said nervously, not wanting to offend Ryuga. Ryuga shook his head, then walked quickly through the group towards the house.  
"Hey Ryuga! Wait up!" Kenta cried out, jogging to catch up with him. Ryuga unlocked the door, and stormed inside heading to his room. After tossing his bag to the side and changing out of what parts of his uniform that he was wearing, he walked back towards the exit as quickly as he entered.  
"Ryuga!" The white haired blader glanced at the source of the noise. His face got an expression of mild surprise when he saw that it was Hikaru that spoke.  
"What do you want?" Ryuga asked, his voice a bit softer than usual.  
"Look, if you're going out to look for whatever is setting off your weird, sixth sense" she began, making air quotes around the sixth sense. "Maybe you should take someone else with you. It's going to get dark soon, and it's safer not to travel alone"  
"Hmm?" Ryuga raised an eyebrow, having not expected that to be said to him. A smirk appeared on his face. "Are you just saying that you want to go on a sunset walk with me Hikaru? Maybe get dinner and a movie?" he said, a teasing tone in his voice. Hikaru blushed and stepped back. Many of the other bladers snickered at this, some rolled their eyes, and Chao Xin quickly wrote down that one liner, so he could use it in the future.  
"What? No! Not in a million years!" she hissed. "I just meant that maybe you should take Kenta or Gingka, to make sure you're alright!" Ryuga rolled his eyes, having expected a response like that. However, he then thought of something. Hikaru wanted to make sure he was ok. He made a mental note to think more about that later.  
"Don't worry about me. No street punk is going to get the better of me" he replied. He grabbed his phone and quickly walked out the door.  
"That guy is ridiculous!" Hikaru exclaimed.  
"Well, he does have a point. He is the strongest blader we have" Kenta said.  
"Arguably" Kyoya muttered. Kenta then raised an eyebrow at him.  
"How many times have you beaten Ryuga then, Kyoya?" he asked. Kyoya looked down in annoyance, knowing he'd lost the argument while cursing under his breath.

Ryuga walked down the sidewalk, with everyone else cowering on the other side of the street. It didn't help that he was frowning, unintentionally giving off his threatening aura. He looked around, thoroughly seraching for the source of his alertness. However, after half an hour, he'd found nothing. He glanced at the sun. He still had a couple hours to find something, and with his stamina, it would be easy to search for that entire time. However, he was quickly becoming bored. He decided to head over to the beypark. If nothing productive was going to come out of his afternoon, he may as well relax. However, when he arrived, no-one was there, at least not in plain sight. Seeing as beyblade was the most popular sport on the planet, he was surprised that not even one person was there. However, his sense was triggured for the third time that day. This annoyed him greatly. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME ON OUT!" he shouted. "IF YOU WANT TO FACE ME, THEN MAN UP AND DO IT FACE TO FACE! DON'T GO HIDING IN THE SHADOWS!" While most people would call help for the white haired teen, thinking that he had gone insane, Ryuga's sense was once again correct. Brad walked out from behind one of the spotlight pillars.  
"Well Ryuga!" he called out. "Seems you're not as dumb as I thought! You actually detected us! Then again, maybe you are dumber than I thought, seeing as you came here alone!" he said smugly. Ryuga then glanced behind him, seeing that most of Brad's crew had indeed been following him, with multiple newcomers. There were about 20 of them in total. However, there was a new guy with Brad.  
"Well, well, well..." the newcomer said. "It seems like you have been causing trouble for my gang" Ryugas eyes narrowed. He could infer that this was the gang that Kenta had been talking about.  
"If by trouble, you mean that I trashed a weakling today" he snarled.  
"No need to make such a threatening face buddy! It's not gonna make this any easier on you!" the leader called out. "Sadly, your antics got Vince kicked out of Champion class. We can't have that. All of my people have been in champion class ever since we've been here! We are the champion class! Now you and all your freaks come in here and mess up our system!" he said.  
"The fact that you guys are weak has nothing to do with me. Instead of stalking me, you could've been training to actually become stronger" Ryuga pointed out. Brad then took a step forward.  
"Shut up! You may have beaten Vince, but Luke and I are far stronger than him, and there's no way you can beat all of our gang at once!" he shouted.  
"Listen pal, I've been in a 100 beybattle before, and I won effortlessly. Do you even know who I am?" Ryuga asked, irritated by their arrogance. Sure, he was arrogant, but he was the strongest blader in the world. He could afford to be arrogant.  
"Of course we know who you are. You're Ryuga, the guy who lost to Gingka!" Luke taunted. Ryuga gave him a murderous look.  
"I've beaten Gingka twice as many times as he's defeated me, plus, that wasn't really me he was battling then. Anyways, are you going to battle me, or are you just going to keep babbling?" he snarled. Luke took a step back, but quickly regained his composure.  
"No, you're not worthy of my time!" he called. "But my gang would be more than happy to teach you a lesson pal! Get him boys!" Luke shouted. He then walked off in the opposite direction.  
"What a bitch" Ryuga muttered. The 20 bladers behind him all ran over to a beystadium, and Ryuga did the same. "Alright amateurs, this is your last chance to run!" he called. None of them moved, so Ryuga got out his launcher, and got on his glare. His opponents were all visibly nervous to be facing him, especially as they could tell he was already annoyed.  
"3,2,1, LET IT RIP!" All of the gangs beyblades flew into the arena, and began circling. However, Ryuga commanded his L-Drago Destructor to move to the centre of the arena.  
"L-Drago! Final Survive!" he called. The survive performance tip then activated and L-Drago remained stationary while still spinning. Brad raised his eyebrow.  
"Are you giving up Ryuga? Too scared off all the true beybladers? I don't blame you! Take the bastard down guys!" he shouted. One of the bladers then commanded his generic bey to charge straight at L-Drago and it collided. However, literally nothing happened. L-Drago didn't budge an inch. The opponents bey kept trying to push against it, but it was far too weak. However, Ryuga noticed that the bey was beginning to slow down, and he could feel the bladers power being drained into his bey.  
"Is that all the power you have kid?" he called. "That won't even be enough to be noticed by L-Drago!" The opponents beyblade pulled away and resumed circling. Ryuga then sat down, got comfortable and got out his phone. He loaded up YouTube and then began watching random videos, while all the other bladers just stared in confusion and anger.

"COME ON! WHY HASN'T HE LOST YET!" Brad screamed. It had been a full 20 minutes and the battle was still going on. Ryuga was continuing to watch his phone while all his opponents kept attacking the stationary L-Drago. Most of them had lost most of their spin strength while Ryugas bey was still going as strong as ever. "Boss! We're trying, but none of our attacks do anything!" Vincent called out. His bey had lost more spin strength than most, seeing as he'd been attacking Ryuga constantly, trying to get revenge. Ryuga then stood up. "As relaxing as this has been, I have to get back to my house, so I'll end this now, ok?" he called out. L-Drago then entered into it's regular performance tip and did one circuling lap of the stadium, casually knocking out 19 of the twenty beys in the arena. However, while the attacks were light, the beys were still heavily damaged and sent flying several metres away. Every time he hit a bey, the user collapsed from exhaustion. None of Lukes gang were challenged very often, so a large amount of them had fallen out of shape. However, Ryuga looked at Vincent and glared menacingly. "I thought beating you once would be enough warning to stay away! Maybe this will teach you!" he shouted. L-Drago then began increasing in speed, circling faster and faster. Vincents counter orso attempted to increase its speed too, but it was too weakened. "L-Drago! Teach this guy a lesson he'll never forget! Show him the power of the dragon emperor!" As he shouted this, L-Drago Destructor charged directly at Vincents bey. Upon contact, Orso wasn't flung into the air. Instead, L-Drago kept going, tearing straight through vincents bey, and disentegrating it along the way. In a split second, Vincents bey was no more than a tiny pile of melted metal, while the rest had been completely destroyed. He fell to his knees, utterly sppechless at the loss. Ryuga laughed, then recalled his bey. He then spun around and pointed at Brad. "Did you see that?!" he shouted. "That is the power I possess! Is that enough to prove myself as the strongest to you idiots? Is it clear for you?!"  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Brad shouted back, though he was clearly shocked as well. "I am stronger than all of those people, and Luke is even stronger than me! We'll take you down, and show you just why you shouldn't mess with us!" With those words, he ran off in the direction Luke went. The other bladers picked up their beys and ran after him. Vincent attempted to glare at Ryuga, but one look from the white haired blader was enough to make him flee in terror. Ryuga the yawned and stretched.  
"That takes care of that. Now, lets go see if the ginger convinced Madolka to cook hamburgers yet". He also remembered Hikarus blush from earlier, and wondered about it. "Hmm, maybe it's time I actually talk with her..." With these words, he called down red lightning, and when the lightning was gone, he had disappeared along with it.


	5. A Step in the Right Direction

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews guys, I really do appreciate them! Just a warning, I'm not the best at writing drama scenes, so this chapter might not be the best quality, with the conversation between Ryuga and a certain somebody. I'll likely revise and update it at some point, just to get it up to scratch, unless you guys are fine with the current version. Also, question of the day. Would you guys prefer shorter chapters, but weekly updates, or longer chapters, but fortnightly updates, or something like that? Leave your answer in a review, and as always, enjoy the chapter!**

"Do it Gingka!" Kenta shouted.  
"Don't give up Masamune!" Toby called out.  
"I'll never lose to someone like you!" Gingka snarled.  
"Dream on Gingka! I am unmatched! My power is far greater than yours!" Masamune shot back. The two bladers did their typical battle scream, each putting everything they had into their battle. However, both bladers were reaching the limits of their strength. Refusing to give up, Gingka gave one last battle cry, and using everything he had, slammed Masamunes arm down onto the table. "Ow! Darn it Gingka!" he cried.  
"Haha! Yes sir! Gingka Hagane is the ultimate arm wrestling champion!" the redhead shouted, elated with his victory.  
"Oh really?" a voice called. Gingka looked over at the source of the voice and jumped a bit. There was someone who had appeared in the house doorway. "Care to prove that to me?" the figure said with an arrogant tone to his voice.  
"Um, sure. But I won't lose to you!" Gingka called out with determination in his voice.

"Don't get mad at me. You accepted my challenge" Ryuga said, smugness evident in his voice as he looked over at Gingka, who now had Madolka examining his sore hand.  
"You smashed my hand into the table Ryuga! How is that fair?!" Gingka shot back.  
"While I was training every day of my life, you were eating hamburgers and waiting for Madolka to fix your bey, often both things at the same time. Don't blame me for your lack of physical strength" Ryuga said. Gingka muttered some things under his breath and went back to looking at Madolka. Ryuga noticed the look in his eyes, how he seemed almost entranced. The Dragon Emperor scoffed at this. He walked over to Kenta."Hey kid. You see the look in Gingkas eyes when he looks at Madolka? Hilarious, isn't it?" Ryuga said, keeping his voice down so Gingka couldn't hear him from across the room. Kenta snickered.  
"Yeah Ryuga, it's hilarious. That's why I laugh at you every time I see you looking at Hikaru!" he retorted. Ryuga froze, then immediatly glared at Kenta.  
"Why you little!"  
"Oh relax Ryuga, I was just kidding. But seriously, what is it with you and looking at her? Half the time I look at you, you're gazing in her direction". Ryuga flinched, unsure of how to answer this.  
"No reason kid. Now drop the subject!"  
"Whatever you say, Ryuga" Kenta replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. The white haired blader scoffed and went up to his room.  
"Damn it! Is it that obvious?" he thought. He saw Ryuto in his room.  
"Hey bro! How's it going?"  
"Kenta is annoying me"  
"What else is new?" Ryuga sniggred at this.  
"So what are you doing?"  
"Just waiting for dinner. Benkei volunteered to cook, so we'll have to see what kind of gourmet dish he makes"  
"Wonderful..." Ryuga muttered in a monotone voice. The two brothers then sat in silence. Ryuto was scrolling through Instagram, while Ryuga was just looking at L-Drago, inspecting for any damage. " _Wow, those punks didn't put one scratch on L-Drago at all. No surprises there..._ " he thought. After about twenty minutes passed, they heard Benkei call out that dinner was ready, so they began heading downstairs. However, just as he made it to the stairs, Ryuga felt something collide with him, nearly knocking him over if he wasn't so strong.  
"Hey! Get out of my way buddy!" King shouted.  
"Ha! Sucks to be you King! I'm gonna win this race!" Masamune called out, running past him. Ryuga snarled. He reached out and grabbed the wanna-be number 1 blader, and quickly put him in a headlock."HEY WHAT! RYUGA LET GO OF ME!"  
"Ha! Sucks to be you Masamune! Looks like I will be the first one the-" King was cut off by Ryuga using his free hand to grab his collar and slam him against the wall.  
"I am tired of you guys! All you do is make noise, fool around, and waste our time! If you insist in keeping up your pathetic excuse for a rivalry, don't do it in the house, don't do it inside, AND DON'T DO IT NEAR ME, GOT IT?!" Ryuga shouted. King and Masamune were pale.  
"Uh, yeah, ok. Sorry Ryuga" King gulped. Ryuga released him. He had more respect for King than he did for the struggling teen who was trying to escape from his grip. Ryuga simply walked to the table, still dragging along Masamune.  
"Hey Ryuga! Um, what are you doing with Masamune?" Gingka asked. Ryuga glanced at Masamune, then back at Gingka.  
"We were... having a disagreement" he stated, before releasing Masamune. The self proclaimed number 1 blader took in a deep breath. Ryuga hadn't been choking him, but he was still short on breath. Trying to preserve what little pride he had, he walked over to a seat without so much as a glance back at Ryuga. Ryuga looked around the table for a place to sit. He eventually took one at the end corner of the table, with Ryuto next to him and Kenta across from him. Beneki walked into the room carrying a big dish, and on that dish, were hamburgers. Many, many hamburgers. The bladers all began to eat. "Wow Benkei! These are great! You could open your own burger shop!" Gingka said, even though it was hard to hear him through all the food in his mouth.  
"You know, if I ever stop blading, I'll consider it Gingka! You guys could all get discounts!" Benkei said, also talking with his mouth full. Madolka was silently fuming in the background from this. Ryuga couldn't help but agree with Gingka. Benkei may be an idiot, and weak compared to him, but god damn, he could make a good burger.  
"So Ryuga. Where did you get off to earlier?" Kyoya asked. Ryuga glanced over at him.  
"You know those idiots from the champion class, and how they were following us? Well, I went down to the beypark, met them, and I took care of them" he replied nonchalantly. The other bladers stared.  
"Um, Ryuga, what do you mean, took care of them?" Dynamis asked, nervous as to what his response could be.  
"Oh, I defeated the entire gang with minimal effort, then I completely destroyed Vinces bey beyond repair. Don't worry, they're all alive and not hospitalised". The bladers all breathed a sigh of relief, apart from Hikaru. Ryuga noticed that she was frowning at him. He wasn't pleased to see that.  
"Next time Ryuga, don't go off on your own like that! What if something had happened?" Sophie asked.  
"I had my phone, didn't I? Besides, nothing can threaten me anymore" he scoffed. "Besides, I found out that there's another member. His name is Luke. Arrogant son of a bitch, but maybe he'll actually possess more skills than a toddler, unlike the rest of his gang".  
"You'll want to be careful. These people don't just rely on Beyblades to get what they want!" Kenta warned.  
"That's right. They'll buh-buh-buh-beat you up!" Benkei added.  
"As Gingka, Masamune and King have all found out, I don't think my physical strength is to be underestimated" he relied. "If anything, it's you guys that should be concerned. We'll need to keep an eye on Yu, Tithi, Yuki and Kenta. Though they're decent bladers, I doubt they're gonna be knocking people out".  
"That's a fair point Ryuga. I guess we'll need to be more careful now. If these guys really get angry, they might not settle for resolving their problems in a beystadium" Dashan said.  
"Ha! That's not gonna be a problem for us, Wang Hu Zhong!" Chao Xin boasted. However, he did actually have a point. They were all skilled martial artists. In addition, Julian had become a skilled fighter in part of his quest to the top, and Klaus was freaking jacked. Ryuga smirked. They certainly could hold their own if Lukes gang came calling.  
"But Ryuga, try avoiding them, ok? We don't need you stirring them up" Madolka requested. He rolled his eyes.  
"For your information, they were the ones who messed with me" he replied in a factual tone of voice.  
"True, but just try avoid conflict" Tsubasa asked.  
"Hmph. Fine. I won't destroy them on sight..." Ryuga muttered, even though he secretly did agree with their logic. They would undoubtably be furious over the defeat he gave them earlier. The bladers all finished off their dinner, then went their seperate ways to relax for the rest of the night.

Ryuga walked down into the basement. Thankfully, no-one else was down there except the person he was looking for."Why'd they have to get such a big house? How are we meant to find anyone?" he thought to himself. He walked over to the person, who was currently sitting with her back to him. He considered giving her a surprise, but he then considered that if he did, and she saw it was him, she might have a panic attack. He decided to go with a more subtle method. He coughed, not very loudly, but loud enough to get her attention. She turned around, and gasped when she saw it was him.  
"Wh-what do you want?" Hikaru stuttered. Ryuga frowned, then quickly lightened his expression. If she was already nervous, looking at his glare that could scare off a tiger definitely wouldn't help.  
"I just wanted to talk Hikaru. Calm down" he replied. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see if he had any alterior motive behind it.  
"Fine. What do you want?" she asked, still on edge. There was no-one else down here to protect her from Ryuga, if he was here to harm her. The reason she was able to talk to him calmly earlier was because she was surrounded by all her friends, and they weren't here for her now. Ryuga grimaced. This was already awkward.  
"First off, earlier, you were concerned about my safety. Why?" he asked, figuring that he'd go with a safe question first.  
"As a former secretary of the WBBA, my job is to ensure that all bladers are well, and you are a blader. Among other things" she muttered the last part, but Ryuga still heard it.  
"I appreciate the concern, but what else am I? Answer me that" he said. Hikaru inwardly cursed. Now she would surely invoke his wrath, and she'd be back in a coma. Well, if she was going to suffer, she may as well get everything off her chest.  
"None of your buisness! Now if you don't have anything else to say, go away!" she snapped. However, Ryuga was not deterred. He decided to aska dangerous question, one that he wasn't sure he wanted to be answered.  
"Hikaru, tell me. Why do you hate me? Why are you so scared of me, even now?" Hikaru frowned. All the feelings of anger she'd ever felt towards him were surging forward. Against her better judgement, and the words of Ryo, she let go of her control, and just let her voice say all the things she hated about him. "I'll tell you why! You're a selfish, arrogant, rude, ruthless man! I don't know what the world did to you, but all you bring is pain and suffering! Do you even stop to think about the people you've hurt, or the people you still hurt? Those bladers today, did you even consider what harm you could've done to them, mentally or physically? You ruined my blading career, almost destroyed the world, and still have the nerve to act all high and mighty! You never change! You're a monster!" she shouted, though not at full volume. She was tired of keeping everything bottled up, and she just lashed out at him with full force. However, she did neglect to reveal the other things she thought about Ryuga. She stood there, and breathed deeply. Ryuga stood there, frozen. He knew that she didn't like him, but to hear this much hatred, he was hurt. He hadn't been truly emotionally damaged since getting L-Drago, but he was now.  
"I, I see how it is" he said shakily. Hikaru was shocked. She was not expecting him to sound so damaged, like her words had actually affected him. She studied him. His face had a look of sadness on it now, something she hadn't ever seen. It made her feel guilty for her outburst. "Well, Hikaru, if that's how you feel, I won't bother you again. I'll leave. But before I go, I just want you to know, I'm sorry for what I did". She blinked in surprise. Had Ryuga just said sorry? And in an apologetic context? "I know I hurt you. I've hurt a lot of people. But when I did all those things during battle bladers, I swear, I wasn't myself. The dark power had taken ahold of me, and I wasn't strong enough to fight it back then. I know these words don't make it better, but I just want you to know, I do regret it. I did try redeem myself, that's why I stopped Nemesis. I thought that, by giving up that chance for more power, I'd prove that I'm not the same man I was back then" Ryuga paused for breath. This time when he spoke, he let the anger into his voice. He may have been hurt, but after all, he was still the Dragon Emperor, and he wasn't about to take all those insults without any comeback. "But if you want to always see me as the same monster from years ago, and ignore all the good I've done, feel free Hikaru! You say that I don't change, but it seems like you're the more stubborn and ignorant one! Next time you insult me like that, I'll-" he stopped. Even with his anger, he couldn't bring himself to finish that insult. He saw Hikaru. Her face was a mixture of emotions. Fear, anger, and... guilt? He wasn't the best at reading emotions, and frankly, he didn't care at that point. He spun around and quickly walked away. Hikaru felt a tear run down her face. Now that her anger was gone, she realised that Ryuga had indeed done a lot of good for the world. He'd saved Gan Gan Galaxy at the world tournament on more than one occasion (A/N:Teaching Gingka about his full power), he'd played a crucial role in saving the world from spiral force, and he had indeed sacrificed his chance to absorb the power of Nemesis, and he'd done it for Kenta, not for himself. She felt like kicking herself, she had been stupid and blinded by anger. Before she could stop herself, she called out to him.  
"Ryuga, wait!" The legendary blader glanced backwards.  
"What do you want?" There was an obvious trace of anger in his voice. She flinched, but she had to say it.  
"Ryuga, I-" she gulped. "I'm sorry" Ryugas eyes widened. "What did you say?" he asked, his tone a lot lighter than earlier.  
"I said, I'm sorry. You're right. I was being stupid and ignorant. Can you forgive me for what I said?" Ryuga was shocked. After all the evil he'd done, she was apologising to him, just for some scathing words?  
"That depends. Can you forgive me for what I did with Lightning L-Drago, or at least try to? I don't want you to fear me" he asked. Hikaru was still nervous, but she eventually got up the courage to speak.  
"Ryuga, I can't ever forget what you did, but..." she hesitated. "I can forgive you". Ryuga breathed a sigh of relief. "Please, don't leave. Stay here, keep hanging out with us" she asked. Ryuga nodded.  
"Fine then. If I left, Kenta would come hunt me down anyway. You do not know how annoying that kid gets" Ryuga said. Hikaru sniggered at this.  
"I'll take your word for it". Their eyes met. "Um, Ryuga, could you, not tell the others about this conversation? And about my little outburst..." she looked at the ground as she said this.  
"Relax Hikaru, I barely talk to them anyway. Your secret is safe with me" he replied.  
"You really should learn to socialise more Ryuga" she pointed out. Ryuga scoffed.  
"The dragon emperor does not have to 'socialise' with his subjects" he retorted, making air quotes around "socialise". Hikaru rolled her eyes.  
"You know, if you and Ryo ever stop being bladers, you guys would do great in drama school. Maybe then you could have competitions to see which one of you can come up with the best imaginary title!" she teased.  
"Hmph! The flaming chicken is no match for the Dragon Emperor! And what do you mean imagninary? This title is 100% real!" he said. Hikaru chuckled.  
"Nothing Ryuga, ignore it. Goodnight". With that, she walked past him. Ryuga watched her as she climbed the stairs.  
"Well, that didn't really go the way I planned, but it doesn't seem like she hates me as much anymore. That's progress, right?" he muttered, thinking outloud. He climbed up the stairs leading back to the base floor. They still had a long way to go, but at least they seemed to be moving in the right direction.

Meanwhile, across town, Brad and Luke were chatting to each other at Lukes house. "That Ryuga guy is tough, and his whole gang are also really good! They've got world champions! I don't see how we're gonna beat them!" Brad muttered. Luke frowned. His second in command had a point.  
"Don't sweat it. We have actual power to back up our taunts, they'll regret messing with our gang. But in the meantime..." Luke got out his laptop and opened up messenger and microsoft word, and also began calling someone on his phone."It's time we started thinking smarter, we don't need beys to take these guys down" he said menacingly. Brad grinned.  
"Yeah, they're gonna regret ever setting foot in this school!"


	6. A New Challenge Emerges

**I'm back! Sorry for the massive absence, but life is a bitch sometimes. I won't be updating more than once a month, but hopefully the chapters make it up to you guys! Thank you for reading, review with feedback as well as suggestions for the next chapters, and I'll see you guys next time!**

Ryuga walked up the stairs to his room, still thinking about what had just transpired only an hour ago. He hoped that he and Hikaru were on better terms, but he didn't really know. She said she could forgive him, but she never said that she "had" forgiven him. He'd spent an hour working out after that to take his mind off things, and was now ready to sleep. He had yet another day at school tomorrow, even though it was only his second, and there would probably be actual schoolwork involved this time. He entered his room, and prepared to relax. However, he then saw Kenta and Ryuto just sitting there, with strange looks on their faces, like a cross between mischevious and proud."Why are you two looking at me like that?" Ryuga asked. There was silence for a second, but then Kenta spoke up.  
"Well Ryuga, we've just been talking to Ryo". Ryuga raised his eyebrow, not sure what he was implying.  
"And he told us some interesting things" Ryuto added. Ryuga frowned.  
"Get on with the story. I don't have time to listen to you guys try to make this suspenseful" he said with irritation in his voice.  
"Tell us Ryuga, where were you about an hour ago?" Kenta asked. Ryuga froze. They knew. He didn't know how, but they knew about his conversation with Hikaru.  
"How do you know about this Kenta? Answer carefully, or I might just accidentally break Hagane's no beyblading in the house rule, and Life Destructor you straight into the next street!" he said angrily.  
"Well, Ryo told us" Ryuto replied simply. Ryuga facepalmed.  
"Never trust a chicken..." he muttered. "So now you buffons are going to mock me for this?" he sighed.  
"Well, no bro" Ryuto replied. "We actually wanted to congratulate you". This suprised the dragon emperor. "It must've took guts in order to do that, so congrats. We're proud of you" he stated. Ryuga almost smiled at this.  
"Well, Ryuto isn't going to mock you. I on the other hand..." Kenta said mischeviously. Ryuga frowned again.  
"My previous statement still stands kid. Watch it" he said. Kenta said nothing, but didn't lose his grin. Ryuga scoffed and prepared to go to sleep. Tonight had been interesting, but he was hoping that tomorrow would bring a bit less stress.

The next morning didn't exactly live up to Ryuga's hopes of no stress. Somehow, Gingka and Masamune had misplaced half of their school supplies and were tearing the house apart looking for them. "Hagane, you've never been in my room! Why would your book be here?" he snarled.  
"You might have stolen it!" Gingka shot back, not even looking at Ryuga while he kept searching. The dragon emperor sighed, and carried on getting ready. The uniform he had to wear was surprisingly similar to what his normal outfit was, black shirt, black pants and black shoes. Thanks to his little chat with the principal, he could keep his gauntlet, headpiece and jacket. He walked downstairs to find Benkei arm-wrestling Dashan while Yu annoyingly cheered them on. He sighed and made his way past them in order to make something for breakfast. "Looking forward to class bro?" Ryuto asked.  
"What do you think?" Ryuga answered in a bored tone.  
"I think you're ecstatic"  
"Hmph". After consuming his hastily made cereal, he grabbed his bag, dodged a Masamune who went sprinting past him, 'accidentally' tripped up King who was chasing said Masamune, and made for the door.  
"Ryuga! Where are you going?" Kenta called out.  
"I'm leaving for school kid, what do you think?"  
"But Ryuga, it doesn't start for another hour!"  
"Better to be in that madhouse than in this one". With those words, he left.  
"Wow. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he didn't like being around us that much" Kyoya said, with his voice laced with sarcasm.  
"Yeah. I mean, who wouldn't want to be around us?" said Gingka, as oblivious as ever.

Ryuga got to school about 3 seconds after leaving the door because of his red lightning, and proceeded to look around. He'd gotten pretty familiar with the layout in the day that he'd been there, but it was strange to see no idiots running around wildly. He proceeded over to a bench and sat down, shutting his eyes in an attempt to relax. He would've been happy to just wait there until class started, but sadly, destiny seemed determined to annoy him all morning. "HEY FREAK!" someone yelled. Ryuga opened one eye to see who'd disturbed him. He saw Vince and 2 of his gang walking over. He then promptly shut his eye again. "Don't ignore us! You're gonna pay for yesterday!". Ryuga made a shooing motion with his hand.  
"Get lost. You don't have a bey anymore, I have nothing to discuss with you!" Vince recoiled, clearly remembering the previous days events. He then regained his bravado and stepped forward.  
"Who said we're here to challenge you with beys punk?" he snarled, stepping forward with both of his allies. Ryuga opened his eyes, rolled them, and then stood up.  
"If you want to fight me, then take your best shot!" he growled. Vince began shaking. "I've already crushed you twice, what do you think will happen this time?"  
"They say that third times the charm!"  
"Yeah, you'll need a good luck charm to survive the beating that I'm about to give you!" Ryuga stepped forward, causing the three guys to back up. His intimidation was in full effect, and he was glaring like he'd never glared before.  
"Wow, you guys are pathetic!" a voice called out. Ryuga glanced over, and saw Luke approaching.  
"So you're the coward who ran from me yesterday! Back to take your shot at me?" Ryuga taunted. Luke scoffed.  
"Oh please, I'm not gonna battle you here. I've got big plans for that. Vincent! Get outta here. Stop bothering this guy!" Luke commanded. Vince bowed his head, and he and his lackeys followed him. "My apologies for them, they're rather upset about yesterday".  
"Cut the niceness. You told them to attack me yesterday. You clearly want to take me down. Why wait?" Ryuga questioned. This idiot was talking in circles, and he wanted a straight answer. Luke smirked.  
"You'll see in due time, Ryuga.". Luke then walked off. Ryuga calmed down. They posed no threat to him, and they seemed to be backing off for the time being. However, Luke's mention of a plan was slightly worrying. Ryuga shook his head, ignoring the theories that had begun forming in his mind. If he wanted to take down Luke, he'd first have to overcome Maths class.

Ryuga was annoyed. Maths class had been a greater opponent than he'd thought. Why would one ever use a triangular formula to measure things? And if he ever met Pythagoras, he was going to inflict serious injury onto him. "Gingka, it's really not that bad" Madolka said.  
"Yes it is! I'd rather fight 100 beybladers at once than go through another maths lesson!" the redhead cried.  
"Well, we've got it four times a week, so get used to it Gingka" Tsubasa stated, causing Gingka to get those surprised anime eyes.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, dropping to his knees dramatically. Ryuga sighed and walked past him. He walked to his first actual class of beyblading. He was curious to see how that would go down now that the grading was over. In the class, he saw all of Luke's gang that hadn't dropped out of the champion class, as well as Brad, Luke himself, and two other students, one girl and a guy over in the corner. "Alright kids!" the teacher proclaimed. We need to start work!" The rest of the bladers came in right as he said that, so they'd barely avoided being late. "We need to sort out our schools representive beyblading team!" Ryuga perked up at this. "Our school has a bey team of 8 bladers to represent us in national tournaments! Usually, we'd just take the whole champion class, but this year, we have so many bladers that we'll need to hold trials!" he announced.  
"Wow! That sounds like fun! Count me in!" Gingka cried.  
"Ha, it's good to see that our blading days aren't over yet!" Kyoya said.  
"The tryouts will be held in 2 weeks! All bladers interested, come forth now and we will see what the numbers look like!" Ryuga stepped forward. Glancing around, he saw Gingka, Masamune, Kyoya, King, Tsubasa, Yu, Aguma, Chris, Damian and Dashan step forward. Ryuga then glanced over at Kenta. The kid looked severely tempted to go over there, but also looked scared to. Ryuga motioned for Kenta to come over, and with this small amount of reassurance, the green haired blader summoned his courage and stepped up. The rest of the bladers in Champion class were just looking around, and Ryuga guessed they didn't have much interest in competing in this group. Ryuga saw that Brad and Luke were up as well as the guy and the girl from earlier were also signing up. The male caught Ryuga's eye as interesting. He had medium length messy black hair, and he was wearing a black trenchcoat. Ryuga sensed something strange about that guy, a sort of power, but before he could try examine the aura further, the coach was shouting again. "OK! There are 16 bladers willing to sign up! That leads me to think we should have elimination rounds!"  
"Hang on!" Tsubasa called out."What if the two weakest bladers face off? Then they'll get onto the team, while a stronger blader may get eliminated by the strongest!" The coach pondered this.  
"Fair point Tsubasa! Ok, here's the deal! We'll divide you up into 4 teams! They will battle, and the top two bladers from each team will make up the representatives!" The bladers all nodded. This system seemed fair. The coach then began grouping up the bladers. Ryuga's group consisted of himself, Kyoya, Chris and Brad. The white haired blader glared evilly at Brad, making him visibly shake with fear, much to Ryuga's amusement. Their group was group 3. Group 1 was Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa and Aguma, Group 2 was Kyoya, King, Damian and Yu, and the final group was that girl, Luke, Kenta and that guy with the strange aura. That match would be interesting. Ryuga was actually looking forward to this, but then the coach spoke up again. "Alright class! First off, we need to train you guys to make sure you're strong enough! We'll begin by testing 3 categories, physical strength, endurance and special move power!" Ryuga rolled his eyes. This was going to be easy. The 16 bladers lined up in front of 16 metal blocks that were 1 meter cubed in size.  
"Right! Destroy these blocks in as few shots possible!" the coach demanded. In less than 5 seconds, all the blocks were completely obliterated, and three of those seconds had been for the countdown. He was stunned."Um, ok then! Good to see that you all have sufficient power. Next up, endurance! Launch your bey, and keep it spinning in a stationary place for at least 5 minutes!" All the bladers did this, and then began to wait.

Ryuga and the rest of the bladers came back from lunch, re-entering the beystadium. A quick look at their beys showed that they were all still spinning. It had been 30 minutes. Pegasus was showing a bit of a wobble, and Luke's bey was about ready to topple, but the rest were all spinning strong. Ryuga had placed L-Drago in final survive at the beginning, so his bey could've kept going for hours. The coach was stunned at this. "Oh, um, right! Good job everyone! Now, finally, we're going to test out our special moves! Now, we don't need to see your strongest, we just want to see one special move from you, but try to put on a good show!" Ryuga scowled. These tests were pointless and annoying. Because of this, he made his way over to the stadium quickly. "Hey fools, I'm Ryuga. This is L-Drago Destructor. Blah blah blah let it rip" he said in a deadpan voice, launching L-Drago. He then commanded the top to spin faster, and launched his special move, Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight. He aimed for a group of metal blocks, and it collided with great accuracy. When the dust cleared, the blocks were gone, as if they had never existed. Ryuga called back L-Drago. "So, we done here?" The coach looked stunned. He nodded, in awe of all the power that had been displayed in that short time. This demonstration continued in a similar fashion. All the bladers revealed their special moves with some of them even using new ones. Damian revealed Hades Rage, Yu had Sonic Overdrive, Kyoya brought back Wild Wind Fang Dance, Kenta used his perfected Diving Claw and Gingka showed off his reused Star Booster Attack. All these were great displays of power, and the coach was beside himself with excitement. "This is great! With all these super strong bladers, we'll actually have a real chance of winning this year!" There were only 3 bladers left, Luke and the two strangers. Luke walked up, as smug looking as ever. "Hello everyone. I'm Luke. This is my bey, Feral Wolf!" The bey was interesting. The fusion wheel wasn't symmetrical in the slightest, it appeared very random shaped. When he launched it though, the sheer speed showed that the wheel wasn't a damper to it's movement. "I'll show you all my second most powerful technique!" Luke called out. "Wolf! Merciless Ripping Strike!" The bey then flew a short way into the air, and then used the momentum it gained from its downwards journey to increase in speed as it soared towards a metal block target. A massive explosion occured upon impact, and when the smoke cleared, it intially appeared that the move was unimpressive, as the block was still there. However, the bladers then saw deep cuts over the entire block. "That's right, Wolf traveled all over that block in meer moments, carving it up like a piece of bad modern art! Imagine what damage that would do to a bey!" he announced. Ryuga scoffed. Sure, it was a neat party trick, but his Ultimate Move would trump that easily. He then recalled Luke saying that it was only his second strongest move, so maybe he had something bigger. The girl then walked to the stadium. "Greetings everyone. I am Jess, and this is my bey, Harmonic Libra" she said, showing it to the crowd. Ryuga heard Yu mutter something about stealing his bey. This bey looked very different to Luke's. It seemed that the bey was in perfect harmony, everything was symmetrical and no piece looked random. "Special Move!" Jess called. "Harmonic Wave!" A blast of energy was then fired from the bey in a wave shape, shattering one of the metal blocks upon impact. However, Ryuga saw that all the pieces were glowing green, and they were all falling extremely slowly. "With this move, I can immobulise a weaker enemy in midair, making them a prime target for my attack, resulting in a stadium out" she explained. Ryuga was actually impressed. That move was clever. She'd be a good ally on a team. However, the boy then walked to the stadium. He seemed about as unenthusiastic as Ryuga had been. "I'm Jaden. This is my bey" Ryuga was surprised. The bey had striking resemblence to Meteo L-Drago, Destructors previous form. It was jet black, with red accents on parts of the energy ring. It was hard to make out much detail from a distance, but Ryuga thought he saw 3 things that resembled dragons going in an anti-clockwise direction on the energy ring. "It couldn't be" Ryuga muttered. Jaden then wordlessly launched his bey and had it circle the stadium. Its speed was incredible, outpacing over half the beys that had shown their speed on that day. "Dark Nova" Jaden muttered. The bey soared into the air, and was suddenly enveloped in a dark ball of energy that gave off powerful wind waves. The bladers had to brace themselves in order to stay still. The black orb then shot towards the ground and expanded to fill the stadium, again causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, a massive crater was left where the stadium used to be. This left most of the bladers shocked, while Ryuga was intrigued. When he went to the edge of the crater, it went straight down about 10 meters. He then saw movement at the bottom, and the mysterious bey came flying out of the crater and into Jadens waiting hand. Instead of looking shocked, the coach instead looked annoyed. "Jaden, I know I said show your power, but do you think you could hold back? This is the 5th stadium you've wrecked since you've been here!" he said.  
"I was holding back" Jaden stated. He then walked away, taking his bag with him. The coach sighed.  
"Well, at least he finally decided to sign up this year" he muttered. Ryuga frowned. This guy was more interesting by the second. "Well team" the coach said. "Train hard over the coming fortnight! You'll need all the practice you can get!" he announced. Ryuga scoffed, and as he heard the bell signalling the end of class, and the end of school, he grabbed his bag and summoned lightning. As expected, when it was gone, so was he.  
"Can't that guy just take the footpath..." Kyoya muttered.

"So, what do you think of this representive team?" Yu asked as he and Kenta were walking home. They'd decided to take a shortcut using an alleyway.  
"It seems like it'll be fun! In my group, I can knock out Luke, and get a spot on the team all in one match!" Kenta replied, smiling and thinking of the possibilities that could happen in the next two weeks.  
"Someone's confident Kenshi! Though I can't blame you, after all, you got the same training as Ryuga!"  
"Yeah, that really helped. I'm glad he decided to come to school with us!"  
"Who would've thought the 'mighty dragon emperor' would've agreed to actually go to school?" Yu said, using an overly dramatic voice and air quotes.  
"Ryuga really is settling in quite well. It's surprising really" Kenta stated.  
Kenta suddenly turned around, having heard a noise behind him, but there was nothing there. "Huh? What's up Kenshi?" Yu asked.  
"I thought I heard something. I guess it was just my imagination" he replied. However, as they turned around to keep walking, Kenta suddenly got punched in the face, causing him to fall over. Yu panicked, and therefore was too scared to dodge the kick to his chest, sending him falling to the ground as well.  
"Nope kid, you did hear something, but it's a bit too late to do anything about it now!" Brad snarled.

 **Yay, cliffhanger...**


	7. The Stakes Are Raised

Chapter 7-The Stakes are Raised

 **Wow, an update that didn't take a billion years. This is what we call, inspiration.**

Guest- **(Why would one ever use a triangular formula to measure things? And if he ever met Pythagoras, he was going to inflict serious injury onto him. Ryuga  
** **Speaking the minds of students since 2018)  
** Indeed. I tend to reflect some of my views through Ryuga as long as it would fit, hence the hating of Pythagoras theorem. That thing is annoying

Guest- **(Can kenta be on the team?)**  
You shall have to wait and see.

Guest- **(*tries to scroll lower***  
 **WHAT! I NEED ANSWERS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! *shakes author* YOU LITTLE... *the following content has been removed due to explicit language. We apologize for the inconvenience* ok I'm good. I still need an update soon. You are very good at torturing readers with cliffhangers. Talk to Rick riordan. He takes cliff hangers to another level (Mark of Athena) You read my comment (I was the one who wanted Kenta to find out about the conversation) I laughed/fangirled so hard at this.)**  
I said I'd take review suggestions into consideration. Please don't attack me. And yeah, I love the Percy Jackson series, and Riordan is a big cliffhanger fan. His work didn't really influence this story though.

SkyCold- **(I wouldn't want to be in Brad's place when Ryuga finds out about all this XD R.I.P Brad & Gang (they totally deserve it tho, you have to be a complete prick to attack little cutie pies like Kenta and Yuu..))**  
I wouldn't want to be either. There will be vengeance, count on it.

Ryuga was worried. He didn't get worried much, why would he? He was the strongest blader in the world and he could make anything run away with a glare. He had brought down a flying city. But right now, the dragon emperor was worried. Now about himself, but about Kenta. The kid had left for home later than him and the others along with Yu, and yet he still wasn't back. He checked the clock. It had been an hour since they started walking. Even if he stopped to get a bite to eat, he should've been home ages ago. "Ryuga, stop worrying. Kenta will be home soon" Masamune said.  
"Use your brain Masamune, if you have one"  
"Huh?"  
"We left school an hour ago. We live 20 minutes away. Do the math. Somethings wrong!" he snapped. Masamune pondered this, Ryuga did have a point.  
"Guys, Kenta's not answering his phone" Gingka said. He sounded just as worried as Ryuga.  
"Neither is Yu. Something's happened to them" Tsubasa said.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Hikaru. "Let's go find them!" Ryuga, Gingka, Dashan and Tsubasa all nodded and began to head out the door. However, Ryuga saw Hikaru move to follow them.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. She blinked.  
"I'm coming with you guys. What do you think genius?" Ryuga rolled his eyes.  
"You have no bey, and anything that could take down both Kenta and Yu is a top tier threat. Don't be stupid" he said, though there was no malice present in his voice. Hikaru took note of this, but she moved her hand towards her pocket and pulled something out. Ryuga raised his eyebrow. It was Storm Aquario.  
"I thought you didn't blade anymore?" he questioned.  
"I am perfectly willing to beyblade when necessary Ryuga, and I deem now to be a worthy time". Ryuga nodded, and turned to leave, with her behind him. The bladers walked back down the same route that they always took to school, but Kenta and Yu were still nowhere to be found. Asking the school staff yielded no good news, they confirmed that the two had left the school. Ryuga was considering where to look next when Gingka actually came up with a bright idea. "Guys, Yu and Kenta may not have taken the standard route. How about this, we follow the path back home, but if there's an off-branch from the path that still heads towards home, one of us goes down there to search?" Ryuga pondered this.  
"For once Gingka, I agree with your plan. Let's do it" he announced and walked off at a fast pace. The others followed behind him. Tsubasa left to go down a side street first, Gingka followed suit, and finally, the rest came to the last branching path from the standard route. It was an alleyway, dark and hidden. "Hmph. Well, if cliche serves, we'll find them down there" Ryuga snarked, which gathered an eye-roll from his companions. They ventured downwards, but it was relatively late in the day, and it was a bit dark. Ryuga launched L-Drago and set it ablaze, creating light without burning down everything. However, when he lit up the alleyway, he paled. There was blood. He then looked ahead, and saw two figures lying there. All three of them broke into a sprint and got beside the two figures, and to their horror, it was Kenta and Yu. They were both not moving, and covered in bleeding injuries. Yus arm was bent at a funny angle, and Kentas eye had swollen. "Oh fuck..." Hikaru whispered in shock. Dashan was quiet. Ryuga immediatly felt scared for Kentas wellbeing, but that feeling was replaced with rage. He thought back to Luke's words, "You'll see in due time, Ryuga". They had planned this. They had attacked Kenta and Yu, two defenceless kids. Judging on the sheathed beys and launchers, they had attacked using physical violence. They didn't even use beys. Ryuga was absolutely seething. He was going to make them pay.  
"I'll make them suffer" he muttered. "I'll track down every member of that gang, I'll break every bone in their bodies, I'll burn their flesh, I'll bring a damn building down on top of them! I'll-"  
"Ryuga, calm down" Hikaru said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ryuga quickly looked to the side, fully glaring, but surprisingly, Hikaru didn't recoil. She stood there, her eyes full of concern, as opposed to Ryuga's fury. Ryuga softened his gaze.  
"Brad did this. Him or one of his minions" Ryuga spat, calmer, but still planning the destruction of Brads gang. He had figured that Luke hadn't done this. He had diffused the situation earlier today, so he didn't want a physical fight, but Ryuga didn't care if he hadn't ordered this. Anyone related to that gang was going to pay.  
"There's a note here" Dashan said. He read it out.  
"Ryuga and all you other freaks, when you find this, know that this is what'll happen to each and every one of you if you don't withdraw from the tournament, and leave our school. You've already caused enough trouble" It was signed "Brad".Ryugas fist clenched. He opened his mouth to speak, but to his surprise, Hikaru spoke first.  
"Those bastards! Who the hell do they think they are?" she snarled. Ryuga was surprised at her anger, yet found himself admiring her spirit. Dashan was frowning. He then stood up and took a picture of Kenta and Yu.  
"We can use this and the note for evidence. We'll take this to the school, and then the authorities" he reasoned. Ryuga rolled his eyes. Sure, Dashans plan was technically legal, but it would be so much easier and more satisfying to use his ultimate move on them, listening to their cries of pain...  
Ryuga blinked hard. He hadn't had thoughts like that since he freed himself from L-Dragos control. He shook his head, taking his thoughts away from vengeance and destruction. He wasn't ever going to go down the road. He'd never take a life, not like he nearly took 3 before. Ryuga nodded in agreement with Dashans plan, then moved to pick up Kenta. The kid was still out like a log. Ryuga began carrying him back to the house, he wasn't going to risk his teleportation. Dashan took Yu while Hikaru called Gingka and Tsubasa to let them know of the horrible deed.

The walk home was beset with silence. However, the arrival home was very loud. Everyone was shouting when they walked through the door. Benkei was freaked out that someone had hurt Kenta like that, Madolka was in tears and Kyoya was furious. Ryuga ignored them all and laid his friend on the couch. "Someone call Mr Hagane, he needs to know about this" he muttered. Dashan and Hikaru then began to explain what had happened to the others, but Ryuga just sat beside Kenta, examining his injuries. The good news was that his wounds were nothing too major. All his bleeding wounds and bruises would heal with time. He'd been injured worse during his training. However, Yu had a broken arm. That would take him out of the running for the tournament. That was gonna piss the little guy off when he woke up. Ryuga scoffed at this. Meanwhile, Hikaru had finished telling her story. "How dare they!" Gingka snarled. He was angrier than he had ever been, not including his first match with Ryuga.  
"How could they do that to them?" Masamune questioned, obviously in disbelief.  
"We'll make them all pay!" Damian growled. The other bladers voiced their agreement, but Madolka spoke up.  
"Guys, I know how you feel, but we can't just go tear down their gang. If we do that, we're no better than they are" she reasoned, desperately trying to get the other bladers to calm down.  
"Do you think we care Madolka?" King shouted.  
"I'll carve them all into art, and then shatter them!" Jack shrieked. Ryuga rolled his eyes. Even when pissed off, Jack was still just as weird as ever.  
"You can't just go beating them all up!" Hikaru stated.  
"Ryuga took most of them on at once!" Benkei said.  
"That was in a beybattle. This is a fight. We'll just let the school manage it!" Yuki said, being one of the bladers to keep his cool.  
"No" Ryuga stated.  
"What?" Yuki asked.  
"We won't leave this in the hands of the school. They hurt my best friend. They've made it personal" Ryuga said, keeping his voice uncannily level. Hikaru frowned.  
"Ryuga, please" she said, trying to bring him back to the logical side of things.  
"I won't kill. I won't even heavily wound. But I will make them all pay. Count on it" he replied, not even looking up.  
"Wow. You're actually going to hold back. You sure you're still the same Ryuga, or did they clone you while I was out?" Kenta said weakly. Ryuga jumped.  
"Damn it kid!" he shouted. Kenta smirked, then grimaced. It hurt to laugh. Ryuga placed a hand on Kentas shoulder.  
"Are you OK Kenta?" Ryuga asked worriedly, noticing that most of the others had gotten up and were standing beside him.  
"Well, everything hurts, but I've felt worse..." Kenta said, his voice barely above a whisper. Ryuga gave half smile. The kid was tough. A noise to the side told him that Yu had also woken up, but Tsubasa, Tithi and others were already attending to him.  
"What happened?" Gingka asked.  
"We were walking, then Brad snuck up on us. He attacked by surprise. We didn't have time to fight back. 3 more of his guys came. I tried to get up, but they knocked my head into the ground. I only remember Yu screaming, then it all went black" Kenta stated, trying his best to recall the events. This did nothing to quench the anger in the room.  
"They want to knock us out of the tournament" Ryuga growled. "So they do this? This is exactly why I hate people like them. They are the real weaklings in this world..." he said.  
"Mr Hagane said that he'll come round in 10 minutes with an ambulance" Hikaru said, getting off the phone.  
"About time" Julien replied. The other bladers agreed. It was far too slow.  
"In the meantime" Madolka said. "We need to come up with a plan, a way to keep ourselves safe"  
"How about this?" Masamune piped up. "We never travel alone. Make sure you've got someone with you at all times, and at least one of you can fight" he finished.  
"Ryuga, Klaus, Wang Hu Zhong, Julien, you guys are exceptions, you can take care of yourselves just fine. Yuki, Tithi, Madolka, Hikaru, you guys need to stay close to us. They'll go for you next if they're targeting the weaker bladers or people" Gingka added. Ryuga was mildy surprised. Gingka was being surprisingly serious and logical.  
"Hmph. Not a bad plan Gingka. I'll go with it" he said, though he still fully intended to bring hell to that gang. The other bladers all muttered agreement, as they had a hard time arguing with the plan. As the sound of the ambulance came into earshot, there was a common thought going through all of their heads. Things had just gotten far more serious.

"YOU IDIOT!" Luke shouted. He slapped Brad across the face. "What were you thinking!" he hissed.  
"I did what you said boss!" Brad cried, recoiling.  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHAKE UP THEIR GANG, SPREAD A BIT OF FEAR, TRY BREAK THEM UP!" Luke screamed in fury. "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO BEAT TWO OF THEM INTO UNCONCIOUSNESS, AND HOSPITALISE ONE OF THEM! THAT'S NOT HOW I WORK!" He kicked Brad in the stomach.  
"I did spread fear!" he offered weakly, trying to save himself.  
"No, you just brought the full fury of Ryuga and the other guy down on us!" With those words, Brad was thrown out the door. "Don't come back til you've fixed this mistake!" he shouted out the window. Brad picked himself up, and ran off into the night.  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he muttered to himself. He had intended to follow Lukes orders, but he just desperately wanted payback on Ryuga. He now realised his mistake. Luke was pacing back at his house. He would be able to save himself. After all, Brad had organised the whole attack, but this was definitely going to put a dent in his plans. Now his gang would have a pissed off gang of world championship bladers, and a potentially greater threat breathing down their necks. As if to emphasize the point, he got a notification on his phone. He looked at it. It was a message from someone not in his contacts, but he knew the number. It had contacted him before. He opened the message, and read it out loud. All it did was make him fear for himself, and smirk knowing that Brad was about to get what he deserved. The message simply stated...

" **That was your last chance** "

 **Yes, I like mysterious cliffhangers. The story is getting a little darker now, but I'll keep the comedy coming where I can, and don't worry, Luke has more plots in mind, ones that don't involve beating up fan-favourite characters.**


	8. Even The Strongest Can Be Damaged

**A/N I said I'd update, and I plan to stay true to my word**

School was solemn the next day. Instead of the usual chit-chat and Masamune/King drama, all the bladers walked in silence. Yu and Kenta were both in hospital, with Yu having a broken arm. Kenta was less injured, but he still had to spend the night there. The events of yesterday was still forefront in everyones minds, and revenge was certainly high in the minds of everyone. Madolka and Hikaru, along with Ryu, had commanded the bladers all to stand down and leave it to the authorities, but some of them hadn't really been listening to that request. Ryuga had stayed by Kenta right until the hospitals visiting hours closed, and his rage had grown during that time. The second he got away from the other bladers, Brad and his minions would be destroyed, and Luke would have the interrogation of a lifetime. They arrived at the school, but noticed that it lacked the noise and chaos that it normally did. In fact, there was barely anyone around at all, and the people that were there were all heading towards the hall. "So, what's going on here?" Gingka asked.  
"Don't know. Maybe we should go to the hall as well" Madolka suggested. The rest of the bladers shrugged, and decided to tag along. They filed into the hall and sat down, impatiently awaiting whatever the principal was going to babble on about.  
"Why are they even holding an assembly? This is the second one this week" King complained.  
"Maybe they're going to talk about Yu and Kenta?" Julien suggestedd. Ryuga nodded. The school would be desperate to save its image, and it was a pretty serious event, so he was expecting a very sugarcoated version of events. The answer to his question came soon enough when the princpal walked to the microphone podium. The man looked like he hadn't slept all night, and he was visibly saddened.  
"Students, it is my deep regret to inform you, that yesterday..."  
"Here it comes" Ryuto muttered.  
"6 students were admitted to the hospital". Ryuga straightened up fast, suddenly a lot more interested in the conversation. "The students were Yu, Kenta, Brad, Vince, Dave and Bob. Their injuries were non-fatal, but they all are badly damaged. I send my sympathies out to the students who are close to the injured, and my heart goes out to their families as well. In response to this event, school will be closing for the rest of the week. This means that you will have the rest of today, Thursday, Friday and the weekend to relax and clear your minds, then we will be back working hard on Monday. You are dismissed". The bladers looked at each other, each of them very confused. As they stood up to leave, conversation began like wildfire.  
"Brad and his cronies are in hospital?" Dashan said disbelievingly.  
"Ryuga..." Hikaru muttered. "Did you have anything to do with this? We said no revenge!" Ryuga raised his hands in defence.  
"Hey! I swear on L-Drago that I didn't hurt them. I was with you guys since yesterday afternoon!" he said. Ryuto nodded.  
"I can vouch for him Hikaru". The blue-haired blader nodded, satisfied with the answer. She was glad that Ryuga hadn't gone and done anything rash, but she was still confused as to what happened.  
"Well, did anyone else go out there?" Madolka asked, looking at Gingka, Kyoya, Damian and Masamune. Each of the bladers shook their heads in denial, and gave a credible excuse.  
"Who the hell could've hospitalised all four of them in one day?" Kyoya asked.  
"Not sure pal, but they're dangerous! They'd have to be a really strong blader, or just strong in general!" At these words, Ryuga had an idea. He remembered the blader from the day before, the one with the dragon bey. He shook his head, dismissing the thoughts. That idea seemed far fetched, so he'd need to do more investigating for that. The bladers all left the hall, and started discussing what they'd do for the day. Tsubasa chose to go visit Yu. Despite his calm demenour, he'd been seriously shaken up by what happened yesterday. The rest of the bladers all chose to go visit the injured Kenta and Yu, then spend the time training or working on school stuff, as work could help take their mind off the events. However, Ryuga thought differently. He simply announced that he wished to be alone. Normally the bladers would've protested, but they were a bit more leniant. After all, Ryuga was strong, and he'd been more upset than he'd ever been yesterday, so they granted him privacy. After going on top of a school roof, he just sat down, put his head in his hands, and groaned in frustration. This was a nightmare. He missed the simpler days, back when all he had to do was train and look for beys that contained powers of literal stars. No-one was telling him what to do, he didn't have anything to worry about, and the people he cared about weren't getting hurt. He thought for a minute. Back then, he didn't really have anyone he cared about until Kenta showed up. After the Nemesis Crisis, he really had become a lot closer to the others. Well, he'd become closer. He wasn't exactly friends with most of them. Well, Gingka was ok, he could respect King, almost. Kyoya at least had spirit, and Ryuto was his brother, and it had been nice to reunite with him. However, he'd begun treasuring his friendship with Kenta even more. He was one of the main ones who'd made Ryuga a little more human, and Ryuga had made Kenta far stronger in return. One other person he'd begun growing closer to was Hikaru. He hadn't expected such a rate of progress with their recovery, but when you share a house with someone, you kinda learn to tolerate them. He thought back to the night before...

 **(FLASHBACK)**  
Ryuga stood on the balcony of their house, glaring at the sky. He was furious. Kenta was stuck in hospital, he'd been beaten to hell and back, and Ryuga hadn't been able to do anything. This was the second biggest amount of guilt he'd felt, only outmatched by what he'd felt when he'd been freed from L-Dragos control, and he'd realised what he'd done. He felt his heart beat faster upon thinking that, and he attempted to purge these thoughts from his mind. He hid it most of the time, but his actions during battle bladers and eevrything he'd done with Lightning L-Drago weighed heavily upon his conciousness. He simply hid it behind a wall of aloofness and anger. He shut his eyes, but the thoughts kept coming back. Normally, he was distracted with his training, or his quest, or the idiots, but he was alone up here now. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder, and he whirled around, hand on his launcher. Hikarus hands quickly shot up into a surrender position."Ok, Ryuga, I'm not really feeling like battling right now, could you maybe, stand down?" she asked hesitantly. Ryuga sighed.  
"Sorry. Instinct, and I'm already on edge." he replied. Hikaru nodded, and moved to stand next to him.  
"That's understandable. All of us are shaken up after what happened" Ryuga nodded, then proceeded to keep glaring at the sky. "Are you ok Ryuga?" she asked. He glanced over at her.  
"Why do you ask?" he stated, not really inviting conversation. However, Hikaru was a bit more stubborn than that.  
"Because I'm curious. Somethings up with you, and I want to know what" she stated simply. Ryuga scoffed. He was glad she didn't hate him, but she was annoyingly persistant. However, at least this conversation might get his mind off his past.  
"I'm thinking about things. Is that enough of an answer for you?" he said in a deadtone voice.  
"Let me guess, you're worried about Kenta?" she inquired.  
"Yeah..."  
"Ryuga, Kenta is gonna be alright. His injuries will heal. He'll even be able to participate in the tournament. What else is there to worry about?" she asked.  
"I let him down!" Ryuga snapped. Hikaru flinched, and regret filled Ryugas face. "I failed to protect him. I said I'd watch over him, and look how well that went" he muttered, sounding depressed. Hikaru was shocked. She hadn't ever seen or heard Ryuga this broken.  
"Ryuga, I'm sorry to hear that. But you can't hold this against yourself. How do you think the rest of us feel?" she asked. Ryuga pondered this. He hadn't even really considered that, he'd never been one for caring about how others felt.  
"It's different for me. I'm the strongest blader in the world. If anyone could've saved him, it could've been me. It should've been me!" he snarled, more to himself than anything, guilt laced into his voice.  
"Ryuga!" Hikaru said, raising her voice. "Being a strong blader isn't everything! There's more to life than battling in a beystadium, so stop going on about it! Kenta is one of the strongest bladers out there, and look what happened to him!"  
"You think I don't know that? While all of you were staying cosy in the city, I was out putting my life on the line to become a stronger being!" he growled. Hikaru stepped back, unnerved by his expression, though his face fell immediatly after. "I did all that, and I couldn't even protect the kid..." he groaned, and he sat down. Hikaru felt bad for the guy. She hated how everyone constantly went on about how they were strong bladers, as it just made her feel inferior, but Ryuga hadn't said it to brag, his title was making him feel worse, that he had all this power, yet some street thug put his friend in hospital. She sat down next to him.  
"Look, Ryuga, I'm sorry about before, and I'm sorry that Kenta got hurt, but you can't blame yourself for that. You can't do everything, no matter how strong you are. Kenta may have got hurt, but he'll get better. We'll be more careful" she said, trying to reassure him as much as herself. In all honesty, she was hurting badly as well. After all, it was her job to make sure all bladers could be safe and she'd failed in her job too. She acted like she was holding it together, but she'd been just as keen on vengeance as Ryuga. However, being more in touch with her human side, she'd suppressed that.  
"What if it happens again? What if we fail again?" Ryuga muttered, more to himself than her. Hikaru pondered what to say, trying to think of something that could actually reassure the nearly broken blader sitting next to her. It was sad to see Ryuga so broken, he hadn't used a snarky remark, bragged about his power or anything like that.  
"Look, we just need to be more careful. We follow the plan that we made, we watch each others backs, we look after each other. We won't screw this up again" she said. Ryuga looked at her. As much as he hated being told what to think, he had to admit, she did have a solid point. He wasn't a god, he couldn't be everywhere. What happened to Kenta just was an unfortunate event that he wasn't around for, and it wasn't within his power to stop it. He then had a thought about Hikaru, and took a few seconds to examine her face.  
"Are you ok?" he asked. Hikaru raised an eyebrow.  
"Why do you ask that?" she replied.  
"I can see it in your eyes, you're not doing much better than I am. I know how much you care about the others" he stated. Hikaru sighed and nodded.  
"I guess I'm just kicking myself. I feel like I should've looked after them, you know?" she said.  
"Hmph. You should practice what you preach. No offence Hikaru, you aren't that good of a fighter. If you had been there, you would've just gotten hurt too" Ryuga replied, as bluntly as ever. Hikaru narrowed her eyes.  
"Are you calling me weak?"  
"I'm showing concern. I don't want you to be hurt, and one way to do that is to dissuade you from doing stupid things" Hikaru looked at him in surprise. As blunt as that may have been, it was surprisingly supportive from Ryuga. Thinking logically about it, he did actually raise a good point. She wasn't the best fighter or blader on the team, and Brad's gang were evidently ruthless. She would've probably ended up in worse state than Kenta or Yu. Hikaru looked over at her companion for a while, and they sat in silence for a minute. "If that's all Hikaru, I'll be off now" Ryuga stated, and stood up to leave. "Take care of yourself. I'm here if you need me" he said, and he started to walk away. Hikaru thought for a second.  
"Ryuga, wait!" The white haired blader turned around, only to be caught in a surprise hug from Hikaru. "Thanks" she mumbled. Ryuga returned the hug a bit uncomfortably, not exactly used to positive physical contact.  
"I could say the same to you" he replied. They broke apart quickly, both sporting a red face. Ryuga just stood there, unsure of what to do, before quickly calling down lightning and vanishing. When the lightning was gone, Hikaru was left with her hair standing on end and an annoyed look on her face.  
"More like the Dramatic Emperor" she muttered, though her tone was lighter than usual.  
 **(END FLASHBACK)**

Ryuga smiled at that memory. He was feeling better than he was last night, but it would take a while for him to fully mentally recover. Kenta would be fine, the doctors had given him the go-ahead to beyblade as soon as he left hospital, and the kid didn't seem too mentally damaged, despite all his injury. He smirked. Kenta was a lot tougher than people gave him credit for. He stretched, satisfied with his mental reflection. He turned to leave from the roof, having had ample time to think and clear his mind, but he heard a voice before he could. "I warned you what would happen. I simply carried through on my promise" Ryuga turned around and followed the voice, and soon spotted the blader from yesterday, Jaden, talking with Luke. After jumping down from the roof and hiding behind cover, he began to listen in.  
"Look, I had nothing to do with that attack, and you put 4 guys in hospital!" Lukes voice was in an almost scared tone, and Ryuga assumed that he was not enjoying his conversation.  
"Your gang put two kids in hospital" Jaden pointed out. "Plus, this wasn't the first time. I can assure you though, this was the last". His tone was uncannily calm, with no traces of aggression, yet with no hint of friendship. Luke scowled.  
"You're already on thin ice after what you did when you first got to the school! I could turn you in for what you did to Brad! The school won't care how noble your intentions were! This'll be the last straw for them!" Luke snapped, a triumphant tone in his voice, as he clearly thought he'd found a way out of the situation. However, that grin was then wiped off his face when Jaden delivered a clean slap to the side of his face.  
"If I get expelled from the school, what's stopping me from taking you down?" he asked, though now anger was evidently present. Luke muttered something inelligible, and walked off. Jaden sighed, calming himself, then turned and looked straight at Ryuga. "So, you're him. The Dragon Emperor. The other person who uses a left rotating bey by the name of L-Drago" he stated in a tone that resembled his bored tone, but with a hint of curiosity laced in. Something in that sentence caught Ryuga off guard though, and his theory from yesterday re-emerged.

"What do you mean, the other person?"

 **A/N:Well, this chapter is done. Hopefully you guys didn't mind it. I typed this up between the hours of 11 at night and 1 in the morning, so it may not be my best work, but hey, I think it's tolerable. There was a bit more focus on the relationship between Hikaru and Ryuga, and how they are starting to act as support for each other. Also, my mysterious OC Jaden is beginning to become less mysterious. Let's see how that works out. Leave suggestions in the review section, and leave constructive criticism to let me know how to improve. Thank you everyone, DestructorBolt out!**


	9. Update on this accounts future

Warning in advance, this is probably not the chapter update you guys were hoping for.

Hey everyone, it's me, back again after like, a couple months. I'm aware I've currently got two unfinished stories sitting on my page, and I apologise for that. I just lost passion for writing beyblade, and I have no idea how to carry the guardians story on in a satisfying way and I'd rather not ruin it. So I decided to do something else, take my focus from anime and movies and stuff and move it to video games.

Basically, for the foreseeable future, I'll be uploading some stories based on the adventures of my game characters, mainly Skyrim based, though I also have a couple ideas for Halo Reach, Dark Souls and Bloodborne. Let me know what you guys think, and I'll be updating as soon as I can.

Sorry if this disappoints you guys, but I can really only do what I'm passionate about. Catch you guys later.


End file.
